The Marauders: Book One
by Reth
Summary: This fanfiction is set when Harry's parents are at school. It follows Lily's and the Marauder's ventures, starting in their first year.
1. Letters

Fanfic

The Marauders – Book One

Disclaimer: All main characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

N/A: _This is my first ever fanfic. It is set when the Marauders were at school. Voldemort has left school and is currently nowhere to be seen. Nobody knows that he is an evil wizard…yet. I hope you enjoy the story. If you have any queries, then ask either by reviewing or by emailing me._

Chapter One – Letters 

A brown tawny owl beat its wings hard as it fought against the wind and driving rain. A heavy parchment letter, charmed to repel the rain, weighed down on its leg. The lights of a small village came into view far below it, and the owl veered down towards a house on the outskirts. It headed for a downstairs room with a light showing from the window. The sodden bird landed with a thump on the windowsill and started rapping the glass, trying to get the attention of those inside.

An eleven-year-old boy was leaning back on two legs of his chair. He pushed a hand through his mop of unruly black hair, trying to push it out of his sleepy hazel eyes. His mother was busy cooking sausages and bacon for breakfast. She turned around from the stove and glanced at him.

'James, don't lean back on the chair, you'll break it.' She remonstrated the boy.

James scowled and let the chair rock back onto all four legs with a thump. His mother smiled and turned back to the cooking. As soon as her back was turned James leaned back on his chair again. Suddenly there was a thump at the window, making James jump. His chair, off balance on only two legs, fell over backwards, taking James with it. The boy's mother turned round quickly at the crashing sound, then laughed to see James flailing around on the floor. She helped him up, checking that he was all right but still laughing.

'That'll teach you to lean back on your chair.' She said, but not unkindly.

James looked up, red-faced, as he heard a tapping on the window. Remembering what had made him jump in the first place he hurried over to the glass. A very wet and annoyed looking owl was peering in out of the pelting rain. James fumbled the window open to let the bird in. It hopped through the opening as soon as it could, dripping cold water over the kitchen floor as it flapped to the table. It shook excess water off its wings, and then held out its leg expectantly.

James untied the surprisingly dry parchment letter as his mother fetched an owl treat and some water for the bird. It took both gratefully, then flew off, looking forwards to a nice dry sleep on its perch.

Meanwhile James was inspecting the letter. On the front of the heavy parchment was his address in green ink:

_Mr J Potter_

_The Attic Bedroom 1 The Close _

_Tiptoe_

_Hampshire_

With growing excitement he turned the letter over to inspect the coat of arms on the red sealing wax. His eyes lit up and he looked in wonder as his curious mother.

'Mum, I've got a letter from Hogwarts.'

Lily woke up to the sound of rain trying to hammer its way into their sturdy house. She lay on her side for a moment, eyes closed, trying to hang onto the vivid colours of her dream even as it trickled from her mind. With a sigh, Lily pushed back the covers and sat up with a yawn. She stood and started getting dressed into trousers and a warm top. After raking a brush through her vivid red hair the girl pulled at the covers on her bed, trying to quickly force them into some form of neatness. Then she opened her curtains. No extra light entered the room, although the sun should be well up by now. Dark rain pelted the glass from the black clouds.

Bleary eyed she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Petunia, her sister, was already at the table eating toast. She was taller then Lily, with blond hair and blue eyes. Lily sat down, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was quarter past nine.

'Where's mum?' She asked Petunia.

'She's gone shopping. Did you hear the storm last night?' Petunia asked.

'Yes, it kept on waking me up. It came right above our house at one point.'

Petunia nodded agreement. 'There's a strange letter for you, by the way.' She pointed to the work surface.

'Strange?' Lily enquired, pushing back her chair and standing up.

Petunia nodded. 'It's not a normal envelope. Looks like that hand-made stuff.'

Lily picked up the heavy parchment and read the green-ink address on the front. She laughed and then read it out loud for the benefit of her older sister.

'Miss L Evans

The Second Bedroom on the Left

4 Bluebell Chase

Little Whinging

Surrey.'

There was a pause as their eyes met. Petunia sniffed. 'Obviously someone's idea of a joke. I wouldn't even bother opening it if I were you.'

Lily ignored this comment and turned the parchment over. She paused for a second to inspect the red seal, then broke it and opened the envelope. Inside were two pieces of parchment, both written on in green. Lily opened the first one and started to read out loud, eyebrows rising the whole time.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Thursday 29th July

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins of 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

In the pause that followed this reading, Lily picked up the other piece of parchment. She scanned through it, fighting back a smile. When she looked up at Petunia, who was now reading the letter for herself, she had to laugh. Petunia looked up in surprise.

'What are you laughing at?' Petunia demanded. 'All this nonsense about spell books and wands and broomsticks.'

'It's a joke.' Said Lily, fighting to get her giggles under control. She picked up the parchment and shoved them back in their envelope, which she then shoved in her jumper pocket.

'It's a waste of our time.' Petunia replied. 'And what are you keeping it for? Throw it in the bin.'

Lily just smiled at her sister. 'It hasn't hurt anyone. I want to show Becky; she'll find it funny.'

Petunia shrugged and carried on eating her breakfast.

The next morning Lily woke early. She had slept badly and was finally woken up at five o'clock by her father getting ready for work. Deciding that she wasn't going to fall asleep again, Lily got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to splash her face with water and then went downstairs in her pyjamas.

'You're up early.' Her father commented as she entered the kitchen. Lily walked over and gave him a hug.

'I was awake and heard you were up so I thought I'd come down and say hi.'

He turned around and checked on the toast in the grill. Pulling out the two slices of toast he buttered them.

'I have to shoot off Lily, I'm going to be late.' He said, kissing her on the forehead. Then he hurried out of the kitchen, eating the toast as he went. Lily's father was a postman, which meant he always had to start early in the morning, and the family didn't normally see him until the evening.

The door slammed. There was silence in the kitchen except for the tick of the clock and the hiss of the gas oven that her father had left on. Lily turned it off and opened the curtains. The sun hadn't risen yet, but there was a pink glow in the east where it would be rising in an hour of so. The rain had stopped yesterday at around noon and now the sky was clear.

Lily walked out of the back door. It was cool outside in her pyjamas, but she didn't mind. Walking over the dewy grass Lily headed to one of the wooden chairs. She sat down and stayed there, staring into the east. She let her imagination silently wish that the letter yesterday had been true.

Petunia walked into the kitchen at eight o'clock. Sunlight streamed in through the windows. There was a slight draught around her feet. Looking up she saw that the back door was open. Suddenly nervous of burglars she crept over to look out into the garden. Instead of robbers there was her sister, fast asleep in a chair in her pyjamas.

Petunia smiled and just stood there watching her little sister sleep for a while. Then she heard her mother stir upstairs and decided to wake Lily before she got into trouble for falling asleep in the cold.

Lily woke to the sound of her sister's voice calling her name. 'Lily. Lily, wake up. Mum's just woken up and she'll shove cod-liver oil down your throat if she finds that you fell asleep out here.'

That woke Lily with a start and by the time her mother entered the kitchen five minutes later she was sitting at the table drinking water and waiting for her toast to cook. As they were saying hello the post box flapped. The post had already been this morning, and Lily curiously went to see what they had received. She was shocked to see a heavy parchment envelope with her name and address written in the same green ink as yesterday.

With trepidation Lily picked up the letter. She split the red sealing wax at the back and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Friday 30th July

Dear Miss Evans,

We have recently been informed that, although you received your letter of acceptance yesterday, you still doubt the existence of magic altogether. We understand that students coming from non-magical families often have initial difficulty in accepting their skills. However we assure you that this is not a joke.

If we receive no indication that you accept your position at Hogwarts a representative will visit your house at ten o'clock am on Saturday 1st August.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

Lily looked up at her Petunia who had just entered the hall. She held out the letter wordlessly and her sister grabbed it. After reading it through once their eyes met. They were coming to their house.

End Chapter One

_A/N: Please Review! I have never written a fanfic before, and would really like to know what people think. I don't mind people saying bad things, as long as it is constructive so that I can try to improve my story._

_Thank You_

_Reth_


	2. Visitor

Fanfic

The Marauders – Book One

Disclaimer: All main characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

A/N: _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially _Pyrate Rose _who was my first ever reviewer. _

Chapter Two – Visitor 

Petunia broke the silence. 'You have to tell Mum, now.'

Lily was reluctant. 'It's probably not real. You said yourself yesterday that it was only a bad joke.'

'I'm not saying it is real.' Petunia replied indignantly. 'But whether it's real or not, it looks like we're going to have some loony turning up at our house on Sunday morning to try and prove it is. We have to warm Mum.'

Lily couldn't argue with her older sisterslogic, so she ran upstairs to find the letter in her jumper pocket. She walked back down the stairs and nervously entered the kitchen. Petunia and their mother were sitting at the table. They looked up as Lily entered.

Placing her mug of tea on the table, her mother spoke. 'Petunia tells me that you have received two strange letter claiming that you are to go to a magic school.'

Even though it wasn't technically a question, Lily knew that she was meant to answer and show the letters. But it all sounded so much more far-fetched when her mother said it, and all her flourishing hopes were being squashed again. Instead of speaking she just handed the letters over, the first one on top. The girls sat and waited anxiously at their mother read and re-read the letters. Lily almost felt that she was in trouble.

Eventually their mother looked up with a smile. 'I don't think there is anything to worry about. This is just some joke from someone who doesn't know when the joke ends. We will ignore it and just keep an eye out for visitors on Sunday. If someone arrives and starts trying to do anything strange then I will simply call the police.'

Simple adultreasoning worked wonders. Lily ran the letters back upstairs and then the family sat and had breakfast together. Nothing more was mentioned about the letters or Hogwarts or magic, but there was an icy tension coming from Petunia that Lily could not miss.

However, Lily didn't have time to question her before Becky turned up. Yelling goodbye to her family Lily left and the girls headed out to the park. There wasn't much for two girls to do in Little Whinging, and they usually ended up in the park. Becky was Lily's next-door neighbour, and was two years younger. There weren't many children in her area, so Lily had to make do with younger company.

They opened the metal gate and walked onto the path. On their right was a stretch of grass with trees dotted throughout. On their left was the children's area, with a couple of old swings, a rusty round about, a broken seesaw and some monkey bars. The girls headed over to the swings and sat down. Lily, rather then swinging, twisted on the swing, thinking. They sat in silence for a while on the already hot day. All was quiet except for the slight creak of the swings.

'What are you thinking?' Becky asked.

Lily blinked and shook her head, coming out of a daydream. 'Oh, nothing.' She said vaguely. Alone and in silence in the empty park, Lily's thoughts had infact turned to the letter, and she had been wondering what magic school would be like. But somehow she didn't feel like telling Becky about the letters. If she told her it would seem even less real in her mind. She couldn't help but think, as she twisted on the swing, that it would be exciting to go to a magic school.

Lily was startled out of her thoughts for a second time by a stone hitting her in the back of the head and the sound of laughing and jeering. She stood up and spun around, only just managing to not get tangled in the chains. The bullies from her school, a gang of thugs who were completely bored, had just entered the park. Spotting the two girls sitting alone on the swings their day had just got more interesting. The fact that they recognised Lily didn't help.

'Hey Lily. Who's your little friend?' One of them asked. In normal conversation it would have been perfectly polite, but Henry managed to make it sound menacing.

'Go away Henry.' Lily snarled.

'Ooo.' The five boys said, making stupid comments like, 'She's a feisty one.'

'I said bog off!' Lily snapped.

Becky had stood up beside Lily, and looked as if she thought running away would be a good idea. But Lily didn't feel like being pushed around today, not when she had things to think about.

The boys were approaching, and it was only Lily's anger that stopped her from backing off. The boys were surrounding them, so they couldn't run away. A breeze was picking up, swirling around their ankles and disturbing the previously still day.

'You shouldn't talk to us like that.' Said Henry, their leader. 'Cos we don't like it, do we lads?' There was a murmur of agreement. 'You should treat us with the respect we deserve.'

'None then.' Lily snapped, before she should stop herself.

It took a second for Henry to realise that he had been insulted. The wind was picking up, becoming stronger as Lily seethed. She knew she was in for it now, and was sorry that she had got Becky into trouble. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Henry scowled at her, insulted at her lack of awe at his thuggish-ness.

'Someone needs to be taught a lesson.' He growled. Then he swung his fist at Lily's stomach. Lily had just enough time to wonder what had happened to the un-written rule about boys not hitting girls. Just as the fist was about to strike her, a huge gust of wind roared through the park, knocking the five boys over and sending them tumbling back up the path, but leaving the two girls completely untouched. The wind died completely as Lily stared at the boys lying on the path, amazed that she was not lying there with them. Her eyes met Becky's, and by unspoken agreement they turned and ran.

-------------------

The next day Lily woke at eight. She sat up and saw the letters on her desk. A fluttery feeling entered the girl's stomach as she remembered the letter promising a representative would come today at ten. Her parents both agreed that it was unlikely that anyone would turn up, but they would stay at home and keep and eye out just in case. Still, Lily couldn't help hoping that someone might come and prove that this _was_ real.

Downstairs Petunia had already finished her breakfast and was reading a schoolbook at the kitchen table. She didn't look up as Lily entered the room and started cutting the bread. Lighting the oven and opening the grill, Lily tried to make conversation with her usually friendly sister.

'Morning. Did you sleep well?' She enquired.

There was a vague 'Hmm.' from the blond girl as she turned the page of her book.

Lily was surprised by this brushing-off. She tried again. 'What book are you reading?'

Petunia didn't bother replying. She just twisted around in her seat and held up the book so that Lily could read the title.

'Pride and Prejudice. Is that for school?'

Petunia nodded, eyes fixed firmly on the book, face emotionless.

'So, are you doing anything interesting today?' Lily asked lamely, feeling entirely put off by her sisters unusual display of moodiness.

Petunia looked up at last, but her expression was iron. 'No.' She said angrily, speeding up and growing louder with each word. 'I have to stay at home waiting in case some loony shows up, trying to take you away to some fake magic school. You may think it's only a joke, but it's NOT _FUNNY!_'

Lily stepped back under the angry onslaught. 'Petunia, I didn't ask…'

'I DON'T CARE!' Petunia yelled.

Lily turned and ran out of the room, followed by the smell of burning toast.

It wasn't until years later that she realised that her sister was scared.

--------------------

The tension in the house grew as the morning wore on, even though there was no further mention of the letters. Petunia had retreated to her room. Their parents, Margaret and Tim, were sitting tensely in the living room. Tim was trying to read the newspaper and Margaret was just sitting tensly next to the phone.

Lily didn't know what to do. Normally if she was worried about something she would go to Petunia and they could talk. She wished that Petunia wasn't acting so strangely; she could do with her company. But she didn't dare to go into her sister's room at the moment. Hopefully after today Petunia would realise that it was all a prank and she was being angry about nothing and the girls would be friends again. Lily couldn't believe that two letters could cause all this.

At ten to ten Lily could be found standing in her room and looking out of her window and onto the road, watching for any visitors approaching. She was filled with a nervous energy, even though she knew that she was getting excited about nothing as no one was going to turn up anyway. And even if someone did turn up it wouldn't prove anything because they would just be a nutter would didn't understand when the joke stopped.

The church bells started tolling ten o'clock. Lily tensed, as if she expected someone to suddenly appear at their gate. She made herself relax as the last peal faded out. No one had come. Lily turned around and headed to her door.

A scream sounded downstairs. Lily was sure it was her mother, screaming from the living room. Without stopping to think Lily wrenched open the door, leapt down the stairs and sprinted along the corridor into the living room. She halted in the doorway and took in the scene.

Margaret and Tim were both cowering behind the sofa on which they had previously been sitting. They were both looking aghast at the woman who seemed to have appeared in the middle of the room. She had short black hair and alert dark eyes, which constantly scanning the room. Probably in her late twenties, she was not much taller then Lily was, and although skinny looked like she could look after herself. Strangely enough she was dressed in a kilt and a woolly jumper, even though it was the start of August.

At the moment the woman was trying to reassure the two panicking parents, and stop them from phoning the police. She had a stick in her hand,and was pointing it at the phone, which was infact floating. Lily gasped. The woman was holding a wand!

'It's all right! Honestly, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm just here to make sure that Miss Evans understands about Hogwarts.' She glanced to the side and noticed Lily. 'Oh, and this must be her now.' She smiled kindly, moving her wand so that the phone soared across the room and landed neatly on a shelf far out of everyone's reach. 'All right everyone.' He said, as if addressing a class of noisy children. 'Lets just sit down quietly and I'll explain.' She noticed Lily's parents eyeing her wand suspiciously. 'How about I put this on the coffee table?' She laid it there, then sat on an armchair and gestured the adults back onto the sofa rather as if she was the host. Lily tentatively sat on the other armchair.

'Right. Now that we have calmed down a bit…' Lily wasn't so sure about this. Her father was still eyeing the phone and her mother looked scared stiff. 'My name is Professor Amy Lerta. I teach defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I assure you that magic does exist. Witches and wizards live around the world, co-existing secretly with muggles, what we call non-magic folk.'

Lily couldn't help interrupting. 'If witches and wizards exist, why don't they show themselves? Why do they hide?'

The black eyes fixed a very penetrating gaze on Lily. She shifted uncomfortably under the assessing look. 'Because,' Professor Lerta replied carefully, 'Muggles would never leave us in peace. They would continually want magical solutions to things, and that is the best-case scenario. Non-magic folk would likely be scared of us, or jealous, or a mixture. You know of the medieval witch burnings…?' She enquired vaguely. Lily nodded.

The teacher smiled and turned back toLily's parents. 'Most wizards come from magical families, with witches and wizards for parents, grand parents, sisters and brothers. However, some are born to non-magical families, such as Lily here. But it does not matter what parentage the child has. If he or she can perform magic, they are entitled to go to a magical school. Mr and Mrs Evans, your daughter has been invited to one of the best schools there is.' She finished grandly.

There was a pause, where everyone absorbed these words. The adults were dubious, but they had just seen a phone fly across the room, and were secretly beginning to feel proud of their daughter. Lily, however, was suddenly feeling very unsure. A sneaking doubt was worming its way into her mind, although she didn't dare to say it.

Almost as if she had heard her thoughts, Professor Lerta turned to Lily. 'I know what you are probably thinking. But you can do magic, or you wouldn't have received a letter. Has anything strange every happened around you when you were angry or upset? Things that don't make sense?'

The girl paused. Her mind went back years to her fifth birthday party. They had been outside and she had been about to blow out the candles on her cake when the wind blew them out. She cried but mysteriously they had re-lit for her. Then, when she was eight, a girl had pushed her over in the playground. Then somehow the girl had tripped over and landed in a very muddy puddle. And only yesterday those bullies had been knocked over by that mysterious wind, which had left Lily, untouched. Slowly Lily nodded.

This seemed to satisfy the teacher. 'Term starts on the 1st September. I have your ticket here, it says every thing on it.' She pulled a large parchment ticket out of her bag and started to hand it to Lily.

'Hand on a minute.' Stuttered Tim, finding his voice at last. 'We haven't even said if she's going yet. We have her all booked in for the local school! You haven't told us if this school costs a lot, which I'm sure it does if it is one of the best. I mean, we don't even know if it exists!'

The teacher looked surprised. 'I thought we had already been through all this. There are no school fees; you just have to pay for your daughter's equipment. And I just explained to you all about magic and witches and wizards and so on. But if you need proof, I am willing to show you a bit of magic. Nothing dangerous or anything that will cause any damage, but I know that seeing is believing.'

Without waiting for an answer, Professor Lerta picked up her wand and swished it through the air. A stream of bubbles burst from the end, and Lily fought a childish urge to pop them. Then Lerta floated a vase across the room, and encouraged the adults to inspect it to satisfy themselves that it really was flying. One armchair was turned into a pig, then back again quickly at Margaret's scream. She shot a spell at an empty plant pot whished smashed into tiny pieces. Margaret was horrified as Lerta got her to inspect that it really was broken. Then, flicking her wand and muttering a few words, the Professor put the pot back together again.

After the display, there was no doubting the truth of her words. 'Are you saying that our Lily could really do stuff like that?' Tim asked, completely in awe.

'With a bit of teaching, yes.' Lerta replied.

From then on it was decided that Lily was going to Hogwarts. The Professor explained that she would have to go to a secrete place in London to buy all of her school things, and she would be able to takeLily theretoday. In the end only Lily could go, because both of her parents were busy.

'Be good.' They commanded her. 'Be sensible with the money. Only buy the things you need for school, and you are allowed one extra thing, but not too expensive.'

After much discussing and goodbyes, Lily walked out of the front door with the professor. She was positively glowing. She was a witch, and she was going to Hogwarts.

End Chapter Two

A/N: _I hope you liked this chapter, and the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher. It took me ages to work out how to persuade Lily that she was really a witch and then to get her to Diagon Alley. What do you think, readers?_

_Reth_


	3. Shopping

Fanfic

The Marauders – Book One

Disclaimer: All main characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

N/A: _Thank you to my only reviewer on the last chapter, Starsword. Please review if you are reading this, it is depressing if no one reviews._

Chapter 3 - Shopping

* * *

James was outside with a brown-haired boy about three years younger then him. Edward was the only other young wizard living in the village, and as James had no siblings his only company was Edward. James had his old broom with him, but the younger boy didn't have one. Edward watched admiringly as James took off gracefully and soared on his broomstick, swooping effortlessly through the sky. With a final dive James waited until the very last moment to pull into a smooth landing. Edward watched him with awe. 

'Oh let me have a go. _Please_ James! I want to be able to fly like you, but Mum won't let me…' Edward pleaded.

James was going to refuse, as he felt possessive about his second-hand broom. But when he heard that Edward wasn't allowed he couldn't resist the temptation to break the rules. 'Sure.' He said, handing the broom over.

Edward took it reverently, even though it was only an old, beaten up _Cleansweep_. He held it as he had seen James do, then hesitantly stepped a leg over. James watched him, not considering the dangers if Edward fell off.

'What are you waiting for Ed?' He asked. 'Just kick off against the ground.'

The eight year old took a deep breath as if he was about to go diving, closed his eyes and kicked off. The broom rose reluctantly, and Edward's knuckles turned white as he gripped on. Slowly he opened one eye and peeped down. Seeing that he was already a few meters off the ground he suddenly realised that he was afraid of heights. The boy panicked, slipped sideways and ended up hanging upside-down underneath the broom. Luckily he had slipped to the front, pulling the nose down so that the broom descended. As soon as he felt the ground beneath him Edwards let go of the broom and lay panting on the grass, the broom on the floor beside him. James was a little way off, barely able to stand for laughing. 'You fa-fa-face.' He giggled. 'Y-you looked so fu-funny.' Here James lost control completely and fell over, over-come by hysterics

Edward, now that he was back on the ground, felt stupid. He was sulking. He kicked the broom, thoroughly in a bad mood. 'You have a stupid broom anyway.' He snapped, then he turned and ran off.

James finally got control of himself. He wasn't worried about getting into trouble; if Edward went and complained to his mother then he'd get told off for trying to fly. The black-haired boy went to pick up his broom. Jumping on it he kicked off smoothly and flew, close to the ground, back to his house.

At home his mother was waiting. 'Come on James, we need to go to Diagon Alley. Your father is running low on some potion ingredients, and we may as well get your school things while we are there.'

James nodded and ran inside, shutting his broom in the cupboard under the stairs. He grabbed a jumper and ran his hand through his already messy hair. His parents, Andrew and Wendy, were already waiting at the fireplace. Andrew went through first. Then James grabbed a handful of Floo powder, stepped into the empty fireplace and shouted 'Diagon Alley.' He dropped the powder and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

He tucked in his elbows in a well-practiced way and closed his eyes as he started spinning faster and faster. As he felt himself slowing down he opened his eyes and managed to judge his landing so that he jumped out of the fireplace and managed to land on his feet. A short man was waiting to dust his clothes off slightly. James nodded his thanks to the man as Wendy arrived. Then the family headed out into Diagon Alley.

* * *

Lily sat on the train next to Professor Lerta, embarrassed by the teacher's strange clothes. She wanted to ask about them, and where they were going, and was she really going to get a wand and a thousand more questions. But the compartment was too busy and they were getting enough strange looks as it was. 

Getting off the train proved as difficult as getting on, where Lerta had struggled with money, and then the underground system. Lily now had to show her how to insert her ticket so that the barrier would let her through. The teacher seemed to find mundane things such as this incredible.

Finally they made it into the pedestrianised area at London's centre. As they walked along Lily felt it was safe to talk; the people around them were far to busy rushing along with their own lives to listen in.

'Why are you wearing a kilt and a woolly jumper? Is that what all witches wear?' Lily asked nervously, hoping that she wasn't going to end up wearing a kilt.

'Isn't this the sort of things muggles wear?' Lerta asked, surprised. 'I'm wearing it so that I blend in.'

Lily could see the hurt look on the teacher's face, and immediately tried to make amends. 'Yes, they are muggle clothes. I just meant aren't you hot in that jumper?'

Lerta nodded, looking mollified. 'I am getting hot really.'

Lily paused before asking her next question. 'Where are we going? I didn't know that you could buy wands and cauldrons and potions in London.'

'You just have to go to the right place.' Lerta said, winking mysteriously.

'Where's that?'

Her question went un-answered for a few steps. The Lerta stopped and gestured grandly. 'Here.'

It took Lily a moment to realise that she was, infact, pointing to a run-down looking pub with a large record store on one side and a big bookstore on the other. 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Lerta proclaimed. 'Every English wizard knows of it.'

Lily was dubious about entering such a grubby place, especially since no one else seemed aware that it was there, but duly followed the professor. It was busy inside; not very different to any other pub she had been in, except for a few vital differences. Firstly all the adults were wearing robes, many with pointed hats and all with wands. Also the drinks didn't look anything like the drinks you could buy in any normal pub; muli-coloured, steaming and hissing.

It didn't look like they were going to be staying in here though, as the professor lead Lily through the pub and through a back door into a small yard. She watched in interest as Lerta counted out bricks and then tapped one with her wand. She turned back to Lily.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley.'

Lily frowned; all she could see was a brick wall and a few dustbins. Suddenly the bricks started moving. Lily gasped as a huge archway appeared where there had been a wall only seconds before. Through the archway she could see a long street. Shops lined both sides of the street and witches and wizards were bustling in and out of them. Children ran up and down, plagued their parents for sweets and ice cream. Owls hung outside one shop, cauldrons were lined up in front of another. As they walked down the street Lily's head twisted from side to side, trying to take everything in.

'Professor,' She started, but couldn't find anything to say.

Lerta laughed. 'You can call me Amy for now, plenty time for that _Professor_ lark when term starts.' Lily nodded. Amy suited this agile lady more then professor, which made Lily this of an old man. 'We have to go up to Gringotts first. That's the wizard bank. It's mostly underground – it stretches under London. We'll be able to change your muggle money there.'

They approached a massive white building and entered througha gigantic set of doors. There were twoshort, ugly little menflanking a second set ofdoors. They enteredinto a large hall that was almost as noisy as the street outside. Lily was shocked when she looked at who were working behind the desks. Short, ugly little men were weighing gold and jewels, or leading people in and out of doors.

'Goblins.' Whispered Amy. 'Treat them respectfully; they can get nasty.'

This wasn't really the most encouraging comment as they walked up to a free goblin. He looked over the top of his glasses at them, making Lily feel like backing away. Still, they managed to change all of Lily's muggle notes into wizard money. As they walked out of the bank, Amy explained the heavy coins to her. There were tiny bronze coins, called Knuts, which were worth the least. Next were silver Sickles, and finally huge gold coins called Galleons, which were worth the most. There were seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle.

'Right, what do you want to get first?' Amy asked cheerfully, eyes continuously inspecting the crowd around them.

'I don't know.' Said Lily, who was feeling over-awed by Diagon Alley.

'Well seeing as we're here already, we may as well get your school robes.' Amy gestured to a shop on the left. Over the window were the words _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

Lily entered the shop alone, leaving Amy waiting outside. She clutched her moneybag tightly as she waited for someone to notice her. A plump, kindly looking woman bustled over to her.

'Hogwarts dear?' She asked.

Lily nodded mutely and was led to the back of the shop. She stood up on a stool and the woman slipped a robe over her head and started pinning it to the right size. As Lily arrived a boy with messy black hair was just stepping off another stool. He caught her eye and just had time to smile and roll his eyes at his mother before he was whisked away.

When she had all her robes, her hat and cloak Lily paid carefully with the wizard money and left the shop clutching the parcels. Next they went to the apothecary's. It smelt awful, but Lily looked around at the ingredients with interest, gazing in awe at the unicorn horns and realising that so-called 'mythical creatures' must exist too. After buying a set of basic potions ingredients they went and bought dragon hide gloves, a collapsible telescope and a set of scales. They visited a shop to buy parchment and quills next, as Lily soon discovered that she could not just take ordinary paper and a pen or pencil. She had a try at using the quill, dipping it carefully in the ink and trying to form neat letters.

Amy laughed at the disappointment on Lily's face at her messy handwriting. 'Don't worry, you'll son get used to it. What shall we get next?'

Lily glanced at the now rather crumpled school list. 'We only need a pewter cauldron, my books and a wand.'

'We'll get your books next, then your cauldron. Save the best until last, yeah?'

_Flourish and Blotts_, the bookshop, fascinated Lily. Usually an avid reader, she could have spent all day in there. There were books of all shapes, sizes and descriptions. What's more they were all about magic; real magic. There were books on curses, omens, divination, cleaning with magic, guides to magical creatures and household pests. Lily wanted to buy them all. In the end it was only Amy's common sense, saying that they could always come back later, that got Lily out of the shop with just her schoolbooks.

As they walked down the street to the shop displaying cauldrons, Lily inspected the books she had just bought. 'What's transfiguration?' She enquired.

'It's turning objects into other things. Like when I changed the armchair into a pig at your house.'

Lily laughed at the memory. 'Is it hard?' She asked.

'It is one of the harder subjects.' Amy admitted. 'But there is plenty of time to worry about that later. It will all be explained at school.'

Once they had the cauldron they dumped all of the parcels inside it and carried it between them up the street. As they approached the wand shop, Lily started to get nervous flutters in her stomach. She wondered how you bought a wand; did you just buy the one that you thought looked the nicest?

Lily looked up at the peeling gold words above the shop. _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 _BC Amy placed the cauldron on the floor with a heavy thump to the side of the door.

'In you go.' She said. 'You don't want me in there with you.'

Lily thought that she actually would rather like Amy in there, telling her what to do, but didn't feel that she could argue. With great trepidation she pushed the door open. A bell tinkled somewhere in the shop. Lily let the door swing shut. The shop was eerily still and quiet after the noisy chaos of the street outside. Thousands of narrow boxes were piled on shelves all around the room. The shop gave Lily the impression of a dusty library, just with boxes instead of books.

Wondering what she was meant to do, Lily ignored the only chair and walked up to the piles of boxes. She ran her finger down a row, looking at all the different colours and realising that they must contain the wands. Looking down at her now dusty finger Lily felt a prickling on the back of her neck. She could practically feel the magic emanating from these boxes.

'Good afternoon.' Said a soft voice behind her, making Lily jump a mile and spin around. A man had somehow entered the room completely silently. He had the most curious, pale eyes that didn't seem to blink. Lily couldn't look away. 'And you would be...?' He enquired.

'L-Lily Evans.' Lily stammered nervously, wishing that he would blink or look away.

'Miss Evans. I presume you are here to pick a wand. Although, of course, it's the wand that picks the wizards really.'

Lily nodded uncertainly, not sure what she was meant to say.

'Each Ollivanderwand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Evans. We use phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings and unicorn hairs. No two Ollivander wands are quite the same, such as no two dragons, unicorns or phoenixes are quite the same. And you will never get such a good result when using someone else's wand.'

Ollivander got Lily to hold out her right arm and a tape measure started measuring it, with out any help from Ollivander. He man started pulling down boxes to clouds of dust. He opened one box and held out a wand to her.

'Here, take this one. Oak and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches. Fairly supple. Just give it a wave.'

Lily took the wand dubiously and waved it in the air, not sure what to expect. Nothing happened and Ollivander snatched the wand off her, handing her another one almost immediately.

'Ash and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Pliable. Give it a try.'

But that wand too was snatched out of her hand after only a second. Lily, feeling more and more stupid, waved wand after wand to no effect. Oak, redwood, mahogany, yew, beech, maple, holly. The list went on and on. Lily started to feel embarrassed, but Ollivander seemed happy enough.

'Here. Unicorn hair and willow. Ten and a quarter inches long, rather swishy.' He handed her the wand.

Instantly warmth spread up her arm. Lily lifted the wand and bought it swishing down, leaving a trail of yellow sparks. Ollivander watched and smiled. 'Bravo, an excellent match. Good wand for charm work, that one.'

He reached out for the wand and Lily let go of it regretfully, watching him pack it back in its box. Lily paid six Galleons and three Sickles for her wand and left the shop, aware of Mr Ollivanders pale eyes following her.

* * *

After a quick stop at _Flourish and Blotts _for Lily to buy a background reading book they made their way back onto the street. Lily noticed Eeylops Owl Emporium and remembered that her mother had said she could get a cat if she wanted, because it sounded like most children would have a pet. She told Amy who agreed. 

'It's alright, Eeylops does cat's too.'

They entered the shop, which felt very crowded because of the owls hanging in cages all around the room. There was a tank full of toads, a cage full of magical looking rats and many creatures that Lily wasn't sure she could name. She went up to the desk andcalled over the noise of the many animalsthat she wanted a cat. The shopkeeper nodded and led her through a door into a room with cats everywhere. They were lying on shelves up the wall, curled up in boxes, stalking along next to the walls. Each and every one making some form of noise.

Standing hesitantly in the doorway, Lily looked around. There were cats of all shapes, sizes and colours and Lily didn't know how she was going to pick one. Her eyes locked on a cat with a glossy black coat lying by itself in the corner. Lily fell in love with her as soon as she saw her, and left the shop ten minutes later clutching her wicker basket protectively.

On the train home Lily immersed herself in The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) _By Miranda Goshawk_. It was probably a good thing that she was reading; because that way she didn't notice all the strange looks they were receiving. Amy left Lily in front of her gate, saying that she'd better not come in. She told her to catch the Hogwarts Express at King's cross on 1st September.

'Be there before eleven, because it doesn't wait for anyone. It's platform nine and three quarters. To get onto the platform just walk into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I'll see you at school.'

With that, Amy turned around and walked quickly into the darkness.

'Wait!' Called Lily desperately. 'I don't understand!'

But the teacher had already disappeared.

End Chapter 3

A/N: _I know that lots of Diagon Alley is similar to the Philosopher's Stone, but I am trying to be true to the book. Please review!_

_Thank you to Pyrate Rose and Starsword who both reviewed on previous chapters. If you read this PLEASE review, I would really like to know what people think, the review doesn't have to be long!_


	4. Friends

Fanfic

The Marauders – Book One

Disclaimer: All main characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

N/A: _I want to dedicate this chapter to all my friends, especially Nicky who has been a great friend for years and has just moved out to Cyprus. And of course I have to mention the infamous Rum Runners, who are just great _:-)

_Thank you to Starsword and Pippinwitch for their reviews. Thank you very much, I'm becoming a bit addicted to reviews (which is sad considering how few I have received.) Anyway, read on to find out who befriends who… _

Chapter Four – Friends

Lily rang the doorbell and her parents help her carry the heavy cauldron up to her room. Then they got her to sit down in the lounge and tell them all about her day. Lily talked for ages about everything she had seen and learnt that day; goblins, Eeylops and all the owls, the amazing bookshop, the unusual ice cream flavours, racing brooms, quidditch, owl post, wizard money, school robes, Amy Lerta and finally buying a wand. She had asked Amy endless questions about anything and everything magic today, and now relayed much of that information to her parents in an excited babble.

'And then he picked up one last wand. Ten and a quarter inches, willow and unicorn hair, rather swishy. And as soon as I held it I felt a warmth in my fingers and knew that this was my wand. When I swished it through the air a trail ofblue and silver sparkscame out of the end.' Lily finished, having at last talked herself to a temporary standstill after almost an hour.

There was a pause where they smiled at each other. Then Margaret stood up with a sigh and headed out to the kitchen to make supper. Lily stood up too, eager to sort out her school things, but sad that Petunia hadn't come to say hello. She walked out of the door and closed it behind her to leave her father in peace as he read the paper.

Turning around she saw Petunia standing in the kitchen doorway. She was watching Lily with a strange, wary expression. Lily smiled to see her sister, but the smile soon faded.

'What's wrong, Tune?' She asked, concerned.

'What's wrong?' Petunia repeated incredulously. 'What do you think's _wrong_? Maybe something to do with the fact that you left me, terrified in my room, while you decided to go off with a complete stranger just because they showed you a few tricks. You didn't bother to say goodbye, or even tell me that you were going. So I was left all alone while you were out with some freak. And mum and dad just spent all that money on you so that you could become a freak too. They even got you a cat! Since when have _you_ ever wanted a cat?'

'I have…' Lily started, but Petunia wasn't finished yet.

'Not like I have. You haven't been asking for one for years. And then you got that letter and suddenly you have everything you could possible want. While nice, boring, _normal_ Petunia is stuck in her room with _nothing_.' She finished venomously, practically spitting with rage.

Lily didn't know what to say or do to placate her normally calm sister. 'I'm sorry, I forgot to say good-bye. But you were in a mood with me…'

'Oh, so it's _my_ fault now.' She replied sarcastically.

'No, no!' Lily insisted, realising what she had said. 'No, I didn't mean it that way...' She trailed off miserably, knowing that she was only making things worse. 'We can share the cat, and I really want to show you the books I got today; you don't need magic for lots of the stuff, like astronomy and potions.'

This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Petunia's face when white with rage and her eyes flashed. 'I don't _want_ to read you stupid books, and I never want a cat if that's what you have.' She shouted, her voice growing louder. 'I don't want to be some sort of deluded FREAK!'

Petunia spun around and stormed up the stairs, slamming her door so that the house shook.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed in fits and starts. Lily read avidly through her school books and the extra book she had bought, eagerly learning everything that she could about the wizarding world so that she would know as much as everyone else at school. She even cautiously tried a few spells from the front of the Standard Book of Spells, and her nerves were calmed slightly when they worked. She named her black cat Midnight, and enjoyed her company. The cat seemed to have an almost human intelligence, and was good company, especially now that Petunia was acting as if Lily didn't exist.

Lily tried not to think of Petunia anymore. The thought was too painful, especially since she still didn't understand what had caused this change in her sister. She had thought at first that it might be jealously, but Petunia had never had much imagination and seemed not to want to know anything about magic. Lily spent many sleepless nights trying to figure her sister out.

September approached, and Lily packed and then re-packed her heavy Hogwarts trunk, trying not to forget anything. Her parents seemed absurdly proud of her, even more so when she showed them the few simple spells that she had mastered. They listened carefully when Lily patiently explainedhow wizards used owls to send post instead of postmen.

'I read it in the book I bought. The school will have owls for the students to borrow. You mustn't be scared of them, they're very clever and know what to do. I won't be able to call you because muggle technology doesn't work in the grounds, the magic interferes with it.'

On the first of September, Lily woke early. She lay on her back for a minute, instantly wide-awake as she realised what day it was. She jumped out of bed and almost stepped on Midnight. She picked up the cat and stroked her apologetically.

'We're going to school today. To Hogwarts. There'll be a lot of other cats there, I think. But we have to go on the train first so you'll have to go in your carry-cage.'

Lily got dressed into normal day clothes; she didn't want to walk around King's Cross Station in black robes. Her school robes were ready in a rucksack, along with some money and a book and notepad for the journey. Her trunk stood by the door, with Midnight's cage balanced on top. The girl dumped her bag beside it and went for breakfast.

They left with plenty of time to spare. As Tim struggled to lift her trunk into the boot, Lily hesitated just outside Petunia's bedroom door. She didn't want to go without saying goodbye, without trying to make amends. But Petunia had ignored her for the past month, and Lily was scared of being rejected again. With a sigh she went downstairs, reasoning that Petunia would have clamed down by the time she came back.

The station was busy as Lily wheeled her precarious trolley along the platforms. She couldn't see anyone who she thought might be a witch or wizard as they approached the barrier between the two platforms.

'Are you _sure_ she said to walk into the barrier?' Asked her mother for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. Lily nodded mutely. The butterflies in her stomach were stomping around in metal boots and they seemed to have stolen her tongue as well.

'Do you have your ticked?'

Lily pulled the large ticket out of her pocket and waved it in the direction of her mother. They stopped a few feet from the barrier. Lily turned to face her parents. 'I'm…I don't think non-magical people can get through this barrier.' She said nervously.

Her parents were all understanding, although Lily could see doubt in their eyes that _any_one could just walk through it. They said all the things that parents feel obliged to say to their children, telling her to clean her teeth, sleep well and do her homework. They smothered her in kisses and hugs. Finally Lily extracted herself and turned to face the barrier.

'Make sure you write.' Her father said.

Lily nodded, suddenly unable to speak again. She took one last look at her parents, concern and pride showing on both their faces, then she turned around and started walking purposely towards the barrier.

* * *

James was sitting in an empty compartment with his brown and white speckled owl beside him. He had arrived early, unusually for his family, and had been one of the first to get on the train while the platform was still virtually empty. By now lots of people had arrived and were saying goodbye to their parents. He had said goodbye ages ago and toldhis parentsthey could leave. Now he was alone. 

James fished an owl treat from his pocket and poked it through the bars for his owl, Tornac. The bird clicked his beak in thanks and then proceeded at eating the treat. James looked through the compartment door. People were wandering up and down, looking for their friends of trying to find an empty compartment. Blockages kept on forming as people tried to manoeuvre their trunks up and down the corridor. James' trunk was up on the luggage rack where his father had lifted it that morning.

A boy with fairly long dark hair walked past, dragging his trunk. He glanced into the compartment, saw only James, and opened the door.

'Anyone sitting there?' He asked. James shook his head. The boy dragged in his trunk and used his wand to levitate it onto the luggage wrack. James was impressed, even if the control had been abysmal. The boy sat on one of the seats, leaned back and propped his feat up on the seat opposite him.

'What's your name?' He asked casually.

'James Potter. Yours?'

'Sirius Black.'

Before they could say anything more and older girl stuck her head around the door. 'Hello. I'm a prefect at Hogwarts. I'll be going up and down the train and checking that everyone's all right. A trolley will come round at lunchtime, and you'll need to get changed into your school robes before we arrive.'

The girl turned to go. James grabbed his own wand, determined to show that he could do magic too, and whispered a spell, face screwed up in concentration. The words 'Bossy Boots' appeared in slightly wobbly red letters on the back of the prefect's robes.

The boys looked at each other, and burst out laughing as soon as she was out of hearing.

* * *

She broke intoa jog, speeding up so that she couldn't turn away or pull out. The solid barrier loomed up. She closed her eyes, waiting for the jarring crash. 

The crash never came. Lily peeked open an eye and slowed down in amazement. Eyes wide open she looked around. The platform was full of witches and wizards. Adults were kissing their children, scolding them and calling after them. Children were running up and down the platform, greeting old friends and catching up after the holidays. People were heaving heavy trunks onto a huge red steam train beside the platform. Flocks of owls screeched to each other and cats hissed from baskets.

Not sure what to do or where she was meant to go, Lily headed towards the train. She walked down, searching for an empty compartment, suddenly feeling very shy. Right near the end Lily found an empty compartment. She spent the next ten minutes heaving her trunk onto the train, glad that they had arrived early. After loading Midnight and checking that she had her bag, Lily slammed the door.

After checking that Midnight was all right and letting her out of her cage, Lily looked out of her compartment and into the corridor. People were running up and down the corridor, many of the older children doing magic after a summer deprived. Lily quickly drew back, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a stray spell. Instead she settled back in her chair and looked out of the window and onto the platform. Midnight jumped lightly onto her lap and Lily stroked her absentmindedly.

Parents were moving back from the train a bit and all the children were on the train. Lily glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost twelve o'clock. Slipping the black cat off her lap she stood up and opened the window. Sticking her head outside Lily could see other people doing the same up and down the train, waving to their smiling parents.

With a great puff of steam the Hogwarts Express set off. Lily closed the window again and sat back in her seat as they drew out of the station. They were off! She was going to Hogwarts and there was no going back now. She only wished that she knew someone.

The compartment door open and Lily turned to see who was there. A fairly short girl with blond hair and green eyes was standing nervously in the doorway. She was dragging a large trunk behind her and peered curiously in at Lily.

'Can I sit in here?' She asked. 'There's nowhere else…'

Lily nodded and watched the girl drag her trunk in and close the door. She collapsed onto the seat opposite Lily with a sigh.

'It's hectic out there. All the older kids are refreshing on their magic, I almost got hit with various spells seven times while looking for a carriage.'

Lily smiled tentatively, and received a cheerful smile back. 'Is this your first year too?' Lily asked.

'Yes.' The girl replied. 'My name's Nicky Gutteridge.'

'I'm Lily Evans.'

With the introductions made there was a short silence while they both tried to think of something to say. Midnight took this opportunity to jump back onto Lily's lap.

'Is that your cat?' Nicky asked. Lily nodded. 'What's her name?'

'Midnight.' Lily felt a bit silly, and wished that she had picked a more mature name. But Nicky nodded appreciation.

'It suits her. She's a lovely cat. I'd love a cat, but mum's allergic to them.'

Lily smiled sympathetically. 'I only got her at the start of August, when I got my letter and we found out I was a witch.'

'Found out? You mean you didn't know?'

'I didn't even know that magic existed. My parents are both muggles.'

'Oh.' Said Nicky looking surprised. 'Well, my parents are both magic, although dad's muggle-born, so I'm not pureblood wizard.'

'But they can both do magic? You must know loads of spells already then.' Lily said nervously.

'Not really. I only got my wand this holiday, same as you.' Nicky pulled her wand out and showed it. 'Ebony and phoenix feather, twelve inches long.'

Lily pulled her own wand out of her bag. 'Willow and unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches. Have you done any spells yet?' She asked.

Nicky shook her head. 'I'm underage. Until you are seventeen you can't do magic out of school. It's too dangerous.'

Lily blushed. 'I've done a bit…'

'It's all right, you couldn't know. So, show me a spell.' Nicky invited.

Feeling very nervous, Lily thought for a second. Then she raised her wand and flicked it in a practiced movement. '_Colorare_ _cambiamento_.'

A book that Lily had dropped on the seat changed colour from red to purple. With concentration she repeated the incantation and it continued through the change to blue.

Nicky looked impressed. 'That's really good.'

'It was meant to change straight through to blue.' Lily admitted.

'Better then I can do.'

'Have a go.' Lily encouraged. There was a pause, then Nicky smiled.

'How?'

They spent a while trying various spells, both girls eager to do magic. They both proved to pick the spells up fairly quickly, but Lily was surprised to find that she seemed to be a bit better then Nicky, who had known about magic all her life.

At lunchtime a trolley came around, pushed by a fairly old man who took a long time counting out their change. Lily was glad of the trolley, because she hadn't realised how long the train journey would be. After lunch their talk turned to flying.

'I'm a bit nervous about flying really.' Said Lily.

Nicky laughed. 'Don't be nervous; it's great. I've only flown a few times on my dad's old broom, but I'm hoping to get my own broom soon. I hope I get on the quidditch team.'

Lily frowned as she tried to remember what that was. 'Is that some sort of game…' she started, but trailed off at Nicky's horrified look.

'You can't tell me that you don't know what Quidditch is!' She exclaimed.

Lily laughed. 'Go on then, tell me.'

It turned out that Nicky was a Quidditch fanatic. She supported the Soaring Swaylings, who apparently weren't doing that well at the moment.

'It's the new keeper they've got. He's useless; I can't believe they signed him. He barely ever saves any goals…'

'So you said something about getting on the quidditch team…' prompted Lily, not wanting Nicky to go on another talk about her favourite team.

'Oh yeah, each of the houses has a team, and they all play each other once in a year, competing for they Quidditch cup.'

'What are the four houses?' Lily asked. She knew that she had read them somewhere, but couldn't remember them.

'Well, there's Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.'

'How do you know which house you're in?' Lily asked nervously.

'I'm not sure, just that first years get _sorted_ before the start of term feast.'

Lily slumped back in her chair nervously, not liking the sound of being sorted in front of the whole school.

* * *

James and Sirius, who were by now firm friends, were also talking about Quidditch. They both supported the Chudley Cannons, and were happily discussing their prospects of winning anything next year. Sweet wrappers surrounded the two boys, who had both bought a good supply of food. 

It was growing dark when the same prefect who had talked to them earlier opened the compartment door. 'We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in twenty minutes, so you need to change, pack up everything and clear up all your rubbish.'

She turned and walked away, and James and Sirius both burst out laughing as they saw that she still had 'Bossy Boots' written on her back.

End Chapter Four

A/N: _So Lily has a friend. And I know that only half of the marauders are present, but believe me that Peter and Remus will turn up soon enough. Check soon for the next chapter, Sailing, Sorting and Fighting, where Severus appears and causes some trouble…_


	5. Sailing, Swimming and Fighting

Fanfic

The Marauders – Book One

Disclaimer: All main characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

N/A: _This was originally the chapter where they all got sorted, but then it just got very long. So the sorting is in the next chapter. Now, read on to find out just who does the fighting…_

Chapter Five – Sailing, Swimming and Fighting 

The first years got off the steam-train, leaving their bags and animals on it. It was still fairly warm outside, even though it was dark. All the older students were heading out of the station, but a large figure was standing in the dark, calling the new students to him.

'Firs' years. Come over 'ere. Firs'-years c'mon.'

A crowd slowly formed around the giant man, who was at least twice the height of everyone present. He was holding a lantern, and by its light they saw that he actually didn't look that old, no more then twenty. When he saw that everyone was present he smiled at them.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.' He said in a deep booming voice. 'I'm the gamekeeper, Hagrid. I'm goin' to take yeh over there now. Follow me.'

He turned and walked off, the children hurrying to keep up with his massive strides. They turned a corner and saw Hogwarts for the first time. It was a magnificent sight; turrets rising into the dark sky, light gleaming out of many windows. Lily sighed in awe.

They approached a massive lake; the water looked inky black and certainly very cold in the dark. A fleet of little boats were waiting on the shore.

'Ok, get in the boats. No more'n four to a boat.'

Lily and Nicky hurried to get in a boat, and were followed a minute later by two girls who introduced themselves as Kate and Jenny. James and Sirius climbed unhurriedly into a boat after a pair of giggling girls. Hagrid, who was sitting in a boat by himself, looked around to check that everyone was in their boats. Then he shouted 'FORWARD!'

The little fleet set off. James leaned back and trailed his hands in the cold water, then splashed Sirius playfully. Sirius growled splashed James back, hitting one of the girls in the process. She screeched at the cold water, the again as James almost tipped the boat in trying to soak Sirius in return. Sirius stood up and grabbed James in retaliation, tipping him overboard with a loud splash that soaked all the occupants of the nearby boats.

James hit the freezing water and disappeared under. The cold knocked the breath out of him as he struggled to find which way was up. His head broke the surface in an explosion of droplets and he gasped for breath. He could hear Sirius laughing, and the two girls joining in as they realised that he was all right. Hagrid quickly steered his boat over, while everyone else tried to work out what had happened.

James could swim well, and was clinging onto the side of his boat by the time the huge man arrived. Hagrid fished the shivering boy out. He pulled off his massive moleskin overcoat and draped it around James's shoulders, swathing him in folds of fabric. Then their two boats hurried to join the others.

They passed under a curtain of ivy into a cave that seemed to go under Hogwarts itself. They passed down a dark tunnel, eventually stopping at an underground harbour. They climbed off the boats carefully. Sirius was the last out of their boat, and James managed to push the bigger boy just as the boat wobbled and Sirius was the second person that evening to go plunging into the lake.

As Hagrid fished the sopping Sirius out of the water he glanced at the grinning James. 'I can see you two are goin' to be trouble.' He muttered.

They were led up a dark winding tunnel in the rock, following the light of Hagrid's lantern. They came out into the evening in front of the school, standing on the damp grass. Hagrid took a quick headcount. 'Everyone 'ere?' He asked.

The large man turned and led the group up a flight of stone steps and they stopped in front of a massive oak front door. The first years had fallen silent now, nervously watching the door. Hagrid pounded on it three times.

The door swung open, revealing a tall, black witch in emerald green robes. She had a strict face, and was looking at them over her glasses.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall.' Said Hagrid.

'Thank you Hagrid.' She replied. Hagrid nodded and walked past her into the school, leaving the first years standing in the open.

Professor McGonagall pulled the door open wide and ushered them all in. Lily looked around her in awe. The entrance hall was massive, easily big enough to fit her house in. There were flaming torches on the walls, casting a flickering light over the scene as the great door creaked shut behind them. Straight ahead of them was a magnificent flight of marble stairs, stretching up into the dark.

However, they were not to go up them yet. The Professor ushered them across the flagged stone floor and into a small chamber. They passed a doorway through which they could hear the talk of the other pupils, already sitting in the hall. The first years all crowded into the small chamber, and Professor McGonagall stood at the front to address them.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will be starting shortly, but first you must all be sorted into your houses.' Lily glanced at Nicky excitedly. 'The Sorting is an important ceremony. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family here. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend spare time in your house common room.

'There are four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Each one is named after one of our founders, and has it's own noble history and has produced many great witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, whereas and rule-breaking,' here James and Sirius glanced at each other and grinned, 'will loose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup, which is a great honour. I hope you will all be a credit to whichever house you are sorted into.

'The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will call you through when it is time. Please wait quietly.'

When she left the room through another door they caught a glimpse of the brightly lit hall, full of students. Then the door shout, leaving the students in the dimly lit chamber. A low buzz of talk started as the students nervously discussed her words.

'How do we get sorted?' Lily asked Nicky, trying to sound casual.

Nicky shrugged, suddenly looking worried. 'I don't know, Mum and dad never said. Some sort of test I think.'

Lily hoped that she could do whatever it was, and not make a fool of herself in front of the whole school.

James and Sirius were playing it cool, although they were both as nervous of this Sorting as anyone. They were both wet and fairly cold, but were ignoring that so that they didn't look pathetic in front of everyone. They were joking around. James said something to Sirius, who laughed and pushed James. James, who hadn't been expecting this, fell over backwards into the boy standing behind him.

The boy turned around in a flash, drawing his wand as he did. He pointed it at James and snapped '_Pertrificus totalas_.'

James's arms and legs snapped beside his body and he stood rigid. Loosing his balance he fell over and was unable to use his hands to break his fall. James fell on his nose with a horrible crunch. The previously quiet chamber fell deathly silent as everyone turned around to look. Sirius stared in surprise at James. Then he looked up at the boy and his expression darkened. He had long greasy black hair and a hooked nose. His face had a most unpleasant expression as he regarded James lying on the floor. Sirius was filled with an instant loathing.

'What d'you do that for?' He demanded furiously.

The boy sneered unpleasantly at Sirius. 'He fell into me.' He said, as if it were obvious.

'He didn't mean to.' Sirius growled.

The boy just shrugged, then looked at Sirius closer. 'Your one of the Blacks, aren't you.' He said.

If it was possible, Sirius' glower grew darker. 'Yes.' He said, putting as much loathing into the word as possible.

Snape smiled coldly, then reached out his free hand to shake Sirius'. 'I'm Severus Snape.' He announced proudly. Sirius had heard of them, the Blacks admired their family. But Sirius hated whomever his family admired.

Ignoring the proffered hand, he gestured to James who was still lying face down on the floor, a trickle of blood leaking from his nose. 'Take it off him.' His voice was dangerous.

Slowly, Severus lowered his hand. His expression was bitter with dis-like now. He paused as if considering. 'No, I don't think I will…' He started. Sirius leapt at him with a growl, disregarding his own wand, as he knew little magic.

Unfortunately it was at this moment that the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked back in. She took in the situation with a glance, although shock registered on her face. Sirius was just about to maul Severus, a boy was lying on floor and appeared to be under the body-locker curse and everyone was standing around gaping.

'Stop.' Yelled McGonagall, letting the door swung shut behind her. All the first-years spun around to look at her. Sirius halted with his fist in mid-air as it swung towards Severus. The greasy-haired boy look somewhat relieved to see the teacher. 'Never, in all my years…' the Professor muttered. She looked around at everyone. Most of the children refused to meet her eyes. 'Would somebody please explain to me what is going on?' Her tone was dangerous. Everyone studiously looked at their feet and said nothing. Professor McGonagall exhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring.

'Everybody except you three,' here she gestured to James, Sirius and Severus, 'Will go over to the other side of the chamber and prepare yourselves for the Sorting.'

There wasn't much room, but everyone hurried to squash away from the furious teacher. She pointed her wand at James and muttered the counter cure. His arms and legs snapped away from his sides. James turned his head to the side and lifted his hand to feel his nose.

'Don't touch it.' McGonagall snapped, kneeling next to him. Blood was still pouring out, and it was a peculiar shape. 'It's broken, but nothing Madame Knitel can't fix.'

She turned around, glancing at the students. She saw Lily and beckoned to her. Lily walked forwards nervously, wondering what she had done wrong. 'It's alright, _you're_ not in trouble.' The professor said. 'I want you to go through that door into the great hall. Walk up to the raised table at the far end where the teachers are sitting. Go to Albus Dumbledore, who will be sitting right in the middle. Tell him there has been a fight and ask him to send Madame Knitel at once. Understand?'

Lily nodded nervously and headed to the door. She glanced at Nicky, who smiled at her encouragingly. With a deep breath Lily pushed the door open and walked through it. The hall was massive. There were four long tables on the floor, each with many students sitting at it waiting to eat. Candles were floating everywhere, casting a bright flickering light over everyone.

As the door opened all the students craned around, trying to get a look at the first years who should be coming out. They were surprised just to see one girl with red hair and vivid green eyes. Lily blushed as everyone stared at her, and the momentary lull in conversation that followed her appearance. Then everyone started talking at once, wondering what was going on. Lily started walking up between the tables to the raised table at the far end. The teachers were sitting there, and many had looked up at the momentary silence. Right in the middle was the man who Lily presumed to be Albus Dumbledore.

He was tall, with long hair that was turning silver and twinkling blue eyes, which were looking at her curiously. His was smiling kindly at her, encouraging her to carry on walking despite the talk. He had a long crooked nose and was wearing a tall pointed hat.

The walk up to the table past the scores of children seemed to take eternity, but at last Lily got there. She nervously climbed onto the platform and walked to the table in front of the headmaster. The whole hall had fallen silent as everyone craned forwards to hear what she said.

'Professor McGonagall said,' She took a nervous breath, but was once again encouraged by the kind eyes, 'She said to tell you that there's been a fight and could you please send Madame…' She paused as she struggled to remember the name.

'Madame Kintel?' Dumbledore suggested, a laugh in his eyes.

Lily nodded. 'Yes, please send Madame Kintel at once.' She gabbled out.

Dumbledore beckoned to a kindly looking woman and relayed the message.

She raised her eyebrows. 'A fight in the first years before they've even been sorted!' She exclaimed. 'Well I never...'

'I believe a boy has been hurt.' Dumbledore prompted softly.

'Of course of course headmaster.' She said. 'I'm going right away.'

As she bustled off, Professor Dumbledore turned his eyes back to the girl. 'What is your name?'

'Lily Evans.'

'Please could you tell me what happened, Lily.'

* * *

Professor McGonagall got James to sit up and lean his back against the wall. He slipped a couple of times and Sirius kept on trying to help him, only to be snapped at by the Professor. Once James was sitting stably withy a handkerchief held to his bleeding nose, McGonagall turned to Sirius and Severus. They both looked down at the floor, although it was obvious that Sirius was still seething. 

'Names.' McGonagall demanded.

'Sirius Black.'

'Severus Snape.'

The boys muttered their names dolefully. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and fixed her glare on Sirius. 'Black. I want you to explain why you were attacking Snape.' She said in a controlled voice.

Just then the door opened and the matron hurried in. She saw James, nodded to McGonagall that she understood, and hurried to the boy's side. Sirius watched as she muttered a spell and James's nose re-aligned itself.

'Black.' Snapped McGonagall. 'I'm waiting.'

Sirius dragged his gaze away from his friend and glanced at Severus, who was smirking.

'That piece of scum did that to James!' He growled. 'And he refuse to remove it.'

'Black! I will not have you insulting your fellow student, whatever you may claim he has done. That is not excuse for hitting someone. You should have come and found a teacher to sort this out.'

'But I didn't know where to find a teacher!' Sirius exclaimed. 'How could I…'

'Silence.' McGonagall interrupted him. 'We have heard your side of the story, now we will listen to Snape's.'

She turned expectantly to the boy. He glanced at Sirius before looking at the Professor. 'I didn't do it professor. I wouldn't know how.' He said in a sickening voice. Sirius started to interrupt, but McGonagall stopped him. He was forced to listen in silence, disbelief written all over his face.

'What happened, Snape.' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Those two were fighting. He,' Severus pointed at James, 'Pushed into me. Black did that to James and then he jumped on me.' He finished, sniffing convincingly.

Sirius was practically spluttering with disbelief at the pure injustice of it. Just because Slimy Severus was pretending to be all pathetic it looked like she believed _his_ side of the story.

Professor McGonagall turned around and knelt down beside James, who was currently drinking a potion. The bleeding had stopped but he still had dried blood under his nose. 'What happened James? Who cursed you.'

James hadn't been listening to what was going on. He glared up at Severus. 'He did.' He said.

'Why?' McGonagall asked, not seeing Sirius smirk back at Snape.

'Sirius pushed me, as a joke. I fell into him,' he nodded at Severus again, 'and he turned around and cursed me for no reason at all.' The anger was evident in his voice.

McGonagall nodded and stood up. Severus looked at her nervously, knowing that he was in trouble now and Black was only going to stand there and watch. 'I am ashamed of both of you. Fighting before the term has even started, before you have been sorted; I've never heard of it in al; my days.' Here she paused, and surveyed them. 'As you have not been sorted I cannot yet take house points. But I assure you that as soon as you have been sorted both of your houses will loose twenty house points.'

Sirius looked up in alarm. He didn't want to be rejected by whatever house he was sorted into just because he would loose them that many house pointed. Severus scowled at the floor.

'Furthermore you will both serve detention, together. Maybe that will help you work as a team. I will not tolerate fighting in the school. Now, shake hands and apologise.'

The boys had both looked put-out enough at the thought to sharing a detention, but McGonagall's command for them to shake hands was too much. Sirius didn't see why he should have to touch this greasy slime-ball, let alone apologise when he hadn't even had a chance to hit him properly. Severus already hated this Black, and never wanted to go near him. Still, the Deputy Headmistress was watching them, nostrils flaring. Reluctantly they extended their hands. The handshake was perhaps one the shortest handshakes in history, where the two boys tried to crush the other's hand. The both muttered sorry and then let go. They both wiped their hand on their robes.

McGonagall turned back to Severus. 'I will also not tolerate lying to get others into trouble. You will loose a further twenty points from your house.'

This made Sirius feel slightly better, but he was still fuming because he felt he hadn't done anything wrong. He helped James stand up as the boy finished the restorative potion.

'I have a feeling I'll be lucky to leave Hogwarts in one piece. I've only been here half an hour and I've already fallen in the lake and broken my nose.' James muttered, making Sirius laugh quietly.

Then they walked out behind everyone else into the hall.

A/N: _So the hatred that ruins Harry's chances of enjoying potions has started…maybe somewhat violently in some people's mind, but my friends will tell you this is very mild for me. I mean, I have only rated this a K, so things shouldn't get much worse then that._

_I would thank my reviewers here, but as I didn't recieve any reviews on my last chapter I can't. That makes me depressed and stops me feeling like writing. Please review. It doesn't have to be long; it's just a nice gesture._


	6. Sorting

Fanfic

The Marauders – Book One

Disclaimer: All main characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

N/A: _At last, the sorting approaches. What house will all the main characters be in, I wonder?_

Chapter Six – Sorting 

They were lined up in front of the school, facing the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall place a stool just before the table and put a very scruffy hat on top of it. Lily looked at Nicky, but her friend seemed mystified as well. Lily turned her attention back to the black wizards hat just in time to see a rip near the brim open as it burst into song.

'_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could chose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_'

The whole school burst into applause, and the first years soon joined in with relief evident on their faces. Professor McGonagall stepped forwards, holding a long scroll.

'When I call you name, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Adams, Samantha.'

A fairly tall girl with short brown hair walked hesitantly forwards. She picked up the hat, sat on the stool and then dropped it on her head. It slipped down over her eyes. Lily found she was holding her breath, and felt very glad that she did not have to go first. The girl seemed to sit on the stool for ages, until at last the brim of the hat opened wide.

'GRYFFINDOR!' It shouted loudly. The table on the far left exploded into cheers as Samantha pulled off the hat and headed over there.

'Appleby, Harry.' Professor McGonagall called.

A plump boy with curly blond hair headed to the stool. This time the hat had only been on his head for a couple of seconds before calling out.

'RAVENCLAW!' This time the table second from the left clapped and cheered, and the boy went to join their ranks.

'Annayon, Dan' became the first Slytherin. He had an unpleasant look on his face, and come to think of it the whole lot of them looked a bit unpleasant. 'Awford Becky became the second Ravenclaw.

'Black, Sirius.'

Sirius stepped forwards, glancing at James who smiled at him encouragingly. He walked to the stool and picked up the hat. Sitting down he glanced at the school then the black hat slipped over his eyes and all was dark.

'Let me see, Black is it?' Said a small voice in his ear. Defiance flared in Sirius at those words. 'No? Don't you agree with your family? No, I see that Slytherin would not suit you as it did them. You have a good mind, but I feel that Ravenclaw would not be right for you either. It takes guts to stand up to your family, and I can see you are not short on bravery. It had better be GRYFFINDOR!'

He heard the hat shout the last word. Pulling it off his head and dumping it back on the stool, Sirius winked at James before striding to the cheering table. Lily watched nervously as they worked slowly through the alphabet. She couldn't help noticing after about ten people that no one had gone to Hufflepuff next. Her thoughts were answered, as 'Davies Tom' became the first Hufflepuff to loud cheers. After him 'Dyer, Joe' became Ravenclaw.

'Evans, Lily.'

Lily walked towards the hat, feeling as if she was walking to the gallows. She didn't feel that she fitted into any of the houses, and wondered what would happen if the hat decided not to place her in any.

The hat fell over her eyes and she jumped when she heard a voice in her ear.

'Muggle-born, yes?' Lily nodded, even though it wasn't really a question. 'You're a good hard worker for sure, and clever too. But you're loyal to your friends, and brave. Hmm, yes. I think you most defiantly fit in GRYFFINDOR!'

Feeling weak-legged with relief that she had been sorted so quickly, Lily stood up and headed over to the Gryffindor table. 'Edwards', 'Gates', and 'Gibbs' were all sent to Hufflepuff. 'Grimley, Phil' was eventually sorted into Slytherin, and then it was Nicky's turn to be sorted.

Lily crossed her fingers under the table, praying that her only friend would be in the same house as her. Nicky sat on the stool for a long time. Lily kept on glancing at a watch; a minute passed, then two. It looked like Nicky was muttering something. At last the hat opened it's rim.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Lily sighed with relief, and then started clapping madly with the others. Nicky came over smiling broadly. She sat down on the bench next to Lily.

'What took so long?' Lily demanded, as 'Hall, Casper' was declared a Hufflepuff.

Nicky just smiled mysteriously, and refused to answer Lily's demanding questions. They both clapped as 'Jones, Lydia' was sorted into Gryffindor. The slightly dumpy girl came and sat opposite them and they introduced themselves. She had blond hair, blue eyes and a shy smile.

Sirius was still waiting for James to be sorted, preferably into Gryffindor. He watched as 'Malfoy, Lucius' was sorted. The hat had barely even touched his long blond hair before it yelled out

'SLYTHERIN!'

Sirius scowled as he recognised the boy as supporting Severus. No wonder he was in Slytherin.

Only a few minutes later James's name was called, right after a mousy little boy called Peter was sorted into Gryffindor. James picked up the hat nervously, although he tried not to show it, and placed it on his head. He sat there for a second, not knowing what to expect.

'Potter. You father was in Hufflepuff, was he not? And your mother in Ravenclaw. Hmm, yes. You do have a good mind, although I sense you will not work as hard as your father did. Somehow I feel Ravenclaw would not suit you either, this is one of the cases where I think differing from your parents is the cause. Hmm, let me see. You are loyal to your friends, and will do anything to defend them, once you have decided they are your friends. Yet likewise, you are likely to hate your enemies always. So where to put you…'

There was silence for a moment in James's head, and he wondered if that had been a question. He gripped onto the edge of the stood and thought hard. _Gryffindor, with Sirius. Please._ Then repeated it several times.

'I suppose, you're not lacking on courage, I suppose there is one who could do with your firm friends ship soon…yes…' The hat mused for a second. Then it opened its brim.

Sirius crossed his fingers and held his breath; James had been wearing the hat for quite a while. He watched the brim open and shout out, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Sirius let out his breath in a rush and grinned at James as he pulled the hat off his head and sauntered over. James saw Sirius and headed over to sit next to him. The crowd at the first years had thinned out considerably by now, and he could see Severus skulking at the back.

'Snape, Severus.'

The hooked-nosed boy walked to the stool and pulled the hat on his head. It didn't sit there long before calling out,

'SLYTHERIN!'

'I wouldn't want to be the one to wear the hat after old greasy there. We should have given him a wash in the lake while we had the chance.' Sirius muttered. James sniggered.

At last, to the boy's rumbling stomachs relief, the sorting finished with 'Wilton, Melissa' going to Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall removed the stool and the hat and Professor Dumbledore stood up for the first time. He looked around at the hall full of students, beaming broadly at them.

'Welcome to all the new students, and welcome back to the older one's. I will allow you to get on with eating out delicious feast without further delay. Enjoy.'

At his last word the dished filled with all sorts of foods. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, roast potatoes, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, chips, Yorkshire pudding, stewed apple, ketchup, gravy and, strangely enough, mint humbugs.

James loaded his plate with lamb and roast potatoes and dug in. Sirius was piling everything he could reach, except the mints, onto his plate. When he couldn't possible fit anything else on the plate he started wolfing it down at an alarming rate.

'Woah mate!' Said James when he saw the way his friend was eating. 'Haven't they been feeding you at home.'

Sirius took a huge gulp of pumpkin juice. 'I haven't eaten since lunch, I'm starving!'

Lily realised that sweets didn't fill you up at all, and felt that she hadn't eaten anything since a slice of toast at breakfast. She served herself from the steaming dishes; once she got over her surprise at the way they had suddenly filled. Nicky had a plate full of sausages, with some mashed potato on the side. Lily couldn't believe how many sausages such a small girl could eat, but Nicky only laughed when she mentioned it.

'I don't normally eat much.' She said as she stabbed another sausages from the serving bowl. 'But I could eat sausages all day.'

Eventually Lily dropped her knife and fork on her plate and leaned back in her chair.

'I'm stuffed.' She admitted.

Nicky looked at her, a piece of sausage halfway to her own mouth. She smiled mischievously. 'There's pudding yet to come.'

Lily groaned.

The plates and dished cleared completely a few minutes later. Sirius, who hadn't slowed down throughout, looked putout. 'I was eating that.' He complained.

James laughed, 'I don't think you've got a stomach,' James commented, 'Just a bottomless pit.'

Sirius was soon cheered up as the plates filled up with puddings; treacle sponge, gooseberry crumble, chocolate cake, apple tart, trifle, ice cream of every flavour, jelly, doughnuts, chocolate éclairs, strawberries and cream, rice pudding…

Lily found that she wasn't quite so full at the sight and smell of all the delicious puddings, and managed to fit in some chocolate cake and some ice cream. Nicky was trying a bit of everything she could reach, explaining between mouthfuls that her parents didn't believe in any pudding other then fruit. Sirius was trying some of everything too, only his portions were considerably bigger then Nicky's. James watched in awe as Sirius packed away enough food to feed his whole family.

Finally everyone, except perhaps Sirius, was bursting with good food. The plates cleared, left sparkling clean. Everyone turned to look at the head table and see Dumbledore stand up again.

'Now you have all enjoyed the excellent food, I have a few notices to give

'First-years should note that the Forest is forbidden, and I would like to remind several older students of that fact too.

'Our caretaker, Prestig, has requested me to remind you that magic should not be used in the corridors between classes. I have also been asked to remind you that there are several magical objects which you are not allowed in school, including Fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-yos and Fanged Frisbees. The full list of the three hundred and twenty two object can be viewed in Mr Prestig's office.

'Finally, I wish you all a good sleep so that you are ready for your lessons tomorrow. First years, your prefects will lead you to your dormitories. Goodnight.'

With a very noisy scraping of benches the people in the hall started to stand up and file out. A boy and girl were calling all Gryffindor first years to them. As soon as James and Sirius recognised the girl they had played the trick on they hid at the back of the group.

'I'm Josh Bryans and this is Clair Symes. We're Gryffindor Prefects. Follow us.' The boy commanded, then turned and led off. James scowled as he saw the words on Clair's robes had gone.

Lily tried to keep track of where they were being led, but now they had stood up she realised how tired she was. She trailed upstairs next to a yawning Nicky. They passed through archways, walked behind a tapestry and opened a hidden door by tickling part of the wall. At several points the prefects warned them to step over certain stairs, which would apparently trap their legs.

Eventually they approached a large portrait of a fat lady. It had been painted with the woman sleeping in the frame, which surprised Lily. However, she was surprised even more when the woman sat up and looked at them blearily. She had seen several portraits moving, but had thought it was just a trick of the light of tiredness.

The fat lady focussed on Josh. 'Password.' She mumbled, making Lily jump again at her voice.

'_Mandrake_.' Josh replied. The fat lady nodded and the portrait swung forwards.

Everyone climbed through the hole, some with more difficulty then others. James leapt in lightly, Sirius climbing in quickly behind him. They were in a common room with an empty fireplace and several cushy armchairs. A couple of older students were sitting around a low table chatting.

Clair led the girls up the right-hand staircase, talking as she went. 'That's the common room. That's where you will spend your free time, and you can do homework there or in the library. The girls' dorms are up here, and the boys are up the left-hand staircase. Here's your dormitory. Your luggage will already be in there.'

She opened a door with 'First Years' written on a plaque. In the room were six four-poster beds. Lily and Nicky went to the pair opposite each other at the far end of the room, nearest the window. They dragged their trunks to their chosen beds and pulled out nightwear. As they did so they introduced themselves.

Lily and Nicky already knew Lydia from earlier. As she brushed her blond hair she told them that her mum was a muggle but her father was a wizard. She had know about the wizarding world for a few years, as soon as she was old enough to be trusted to keep the secrete, but had been raised as a muggle.

Samantha Adams had been the first sorted. She was taller then the other girls, and skinny, with short brown hair. She moved with a definite confidence of movements, which showed that she was at ease here. It came as no surprise to Lily that she was pureblood.

'I'm Kate Moss. And this is my friend Frankie Mercury.' Said a girl with shoulder glossy brown hair tied in a ponytail.

'My parents are great fans of Queen. Our surname is Mercury, and they wished for a boy to call Freddie after the lead singer. They had me, and decided to call me Frankie in the end.' The girl laughed, not at all embarrassed by her name. She was wearing blue pyjamas with dogs on, and was just un-plating her black hair.

'Frankie and I have known each other since we were tiny.' Added Kate, who seemed more reserved then Frankie, as if she was trying to act more maturely. 'Our parents are old friends from when they were at Hogwarts. I'm three quarters wizard; my granddad was muggle-born. Frankie is pureblood, but it doesn't make any difference in our minds.'

Lily was relieved at this, as she appeared to be the only muggle-born. She smiled as Nicky spoke, her energy evident even though she was tired. Then they all looked at Lily. 'Well, I'm muggle born. I didn't believe my letter when I first got it.'

'What's your name, for a start?' Interrupted Frankie with a smile.

Lily smiled too, relieved that they didn't seem bothered. 'I'm Lily Evans.'

* * *

There were two dorms for the six boys. Under the plaques declaring the rooms for the first years were two lists of names. James and Sirius were in the dorm with four beds, where their trunks were sitting on the floor. A boy called Peter Pettigrew followed the two in. Sam Bryans, Thomas Moor and Matt Willis were in the other room.

'I wonder who's mean to be in here with us. There aren't any Gryffindor boys, and no one else's trunk is in here.' James said, moving his now empty birdcage into the bottom of his wardrobe, as Tornac wouldn't need it again until he went home.

'The list said Remus Lupin. Dunno who he is though.' Sirius shrugged, looking unconcerned.

'It's really strange for someone to miss the Sorting though.' Peter added nervously. Peter was a mousy little boy, with brown hair and somewhat pointed features. He looked exhausted, and nervous that the other two would ignore him.

James shrugged, and then asked Peter about himself. The boy just said that he was pureblood and lived with his parents near Newcastle before flopping into bed and falling straight to sleep. Sirius got into bed and muttered goodnight to James, switching off his lamp. He was soon breathing deeply and regularly.

James, however, just couldn't get to sleep. He lay on his back, staring at the canopy of his four-poster. Even though he was exhausted he just couldn't drift off. Eventually he gave up and crept out of bed to sit on the window ledge. Out of his window he saw that they must be in one of the high towers. The forest was some distance away, and the lake stretched blackly below him. A full moon reflected on the waters as James wondered where the missing boy was.

Suddenly he saw a dully-glowing white shape appear at the water's edge. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but now it had started moving out over the water. James gasped, wondering what creature it was that could move on land and over the top of the water. It reached the middle of the lake, and then sank completely out of view.

James headed back to his bed, wondering what it could be.

A/N: _It's a good thing I split the chapters, other wise chapter five would have been eleven pages long. I wonder where Remus has got to; missing the Sorting is a sin! Anyway, what do you think the mysterious shape in the water is? I don't think I've told anybody this idea yet…_

_Oh yeah, and will someone please review this time please? No one did on the last chapter…I feel so unloved sniff_


	7. Lessons

Fanfic

The Marauders – Book One

Disclaimer: All main characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

N/A: _So you all get to meet the teachers that I have invented. I am afraid that none of them are particularly interesting; I didn't have many ideas. If anyone has any idea's they'd like so share, I am always willing to read them even if I don't use them. Thank you to all reviewers._

Chapter Seven – Lessons 

Lily woke a few minutes before the bell rung the next morning. She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to wash before anyone else was up. After dressing into her school uniform, she sat on her bed brushing her hair, watching the lump in the covers of the bed opposite her.

Once she felt presentable, Lily headed over to Nicky's bed. The girl hadn't yet showed any sign of life, despite the noisy grumbling of the inhabitants of the dorm. Lily poked the lump under the covers. It didn't move. She poked harder, receiving a groan. She fought to pull the duvet down, but Nicky had grabbed the top and was holding it.

Lily gave in and strode into the bathroom. She filled one of the mugs on the side and took it back into the room. Then she emptied it on the small patch of head she could see. The reaction was electric at the cold water woke Nicky up. The girl leapt out of bed and chased Lily, screaming, from the room.

Twenty minutes later, Nicky came down to the common room to find Lily sitting on an armchair and spacing out of the window. She crept up behind Lily and then grabbed her shoulders, making the girl jump.

'C'mon.' Said Nicky brightly, as if she hadn't been refusing to get out of bed just twenty minutes ago. 'Everyone's already left for breakfast; we'd better go.'

They climbed out of the portrait hole and started heading down to breakfast. Hey had only walked a number of paces when they realised that neither of them could remember which way to go. No one was around, so they settled on walking down every flight of stairs they could see, because they both remembered walking up stairs the night before.

After about ten minutes and several flights of stairs, the two girls were hopelessly lost. Lily suggested back tracking to the common room; until Nicky pointed out that neither of them could remember which way they had come. They looked at each other nervously, not sure what to do next.

A portrait on the wall to the right came to the rescue. A fairly young witch with frizzy brown hair was flying on a broomstick in her picture. She was hovering, listening to them curiously. When she realised how lost they were she laughed loudly, gaining their attention.

'New students, I'm guessing.' She giggled. Lily and Nicky nodded mutely. 'Looking for the Great Hall?'

'Yes, but we're lost.' Lily replied.

'Not to worry,' said the witch, 'Just follow me.'

She turned her broom and flew out of the side of the frame. Once Lily had got over her surprise that she could leave the frame at all, the two girls set off after her. They had to run with their robes streaming out behind them to keep up with the broomstick.

After five minutes following the witch as she flew between portraits, they could hear the noise from the great hall. The witch stopped at the top of a huge flight of marble stairs.

'Just go down these stairs. The great hall is along to the right. And mind the seventh step down, it's a trick one.'

The girls thanked her and started down the stairs, taking care to jump the seventh step. The noise from the hall was loud as they walked towards the open door. They hurried in and walked over to the table where they had sat yesterday. The other girls were already there, so Lily and Nicky went to sit by them.

While they were eating their breakfast, Professor McGonagall walked down the table handing out timetables. Lily looked down at hers. They had Transfiguration first, followed by charms. Lily glanced down the Monday column and was pleased to see that they would also be having History of magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology today.

'Lots of new subjects today.' She commented to Nicky.

Nicky was frowning. 'What's Proper Use of Magic?' She asked, pointing to last lesson on a Tuesday, then first on a Thursday.

'I don't know.' Lily said. 'I don't think we have a school book for it.'

Nicky shrugged. 'I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Oh look, we have History of Magic today with the Hufflepuff.'

'What's wrong with that?' Asked Lily, who had always like History.

'Professor Binns is apparently the most boring teacher ever, and he's ancient. He taught my parents! They said that he could make anything sound dull.'

'I'm looking forwards to Charms; I've tried a few spells and they've worked and I really want to learn more.'

'We've got Transfiguration first though. That's the hardest subject. Great way to start a Monday morning.'

They continued discussing their timetable as they finished their food and headed back to the common room. Eager not to get lost again, they asked several portraits the way and made note of it. Once they had picked up their bags they started heading for transfiguration.

They arrived, by some miracle, just before the bell went, and were sitting in their placed by the time Professor McGonagall walked in. The class, a mixture of Gryffindors and Slytherins, fell silent. Professor McGonagall looked at them with her piercing gaze. James and Sirius, sitting at the back with Peter beside them, looked up from their notes. Once she was sure she had everyone's attention, the Professor started talking.

'As I am sure you are aware, Transfiguration is one of the most difficult magical subjects. I will not have messing wound while you are in my lesson, because the consequences could be very dangerous.'

Then she took out her wand and transfigured Lydia's pencil case into a rabbit. Everyone laughed at Lydia's expression, and they were all eager to get to work. However, they first had to copy complicated notes of the textbook on how to transfigure things.

Eventually, Professor McGonagall handed everyone a matchstick and told them to try and transfigure it into a needle. There were many muttered words as everyone struggled to change their matchstick. Sirius poked his doubtfully with his wand, causing it to unexpectedly turn purple and grow to twice its size. Professor McGonagall frowned at him severely as she replaced it with a new one.

James was frowning at his matchstick. He sensed that there was a sparkling solution to this all just around the corner. He concentrated; knowing that if he could just work it out he wouldn't have to go through the long way like everyone else. The solution was frustratingly just out of reach beyond some corner in his mind. He frowned deeper, struggling to reach it.

The bell rang, startling his concentration just as he felt he was going to solve it. He looked down at his matchstick, woefully woody still. Sirius' looked slightly metallic, almost bronzy, and Professor McGonagall awarded him five points for Gryffindor. When she got around to Lily she actually awarded a rare smile, as well as ten points, because it had defiantly turned to metal and had gone pointy.

'How'd you do that?' Nicky asked Lily as they headed off to the Charms classroom. 'It was impossible.'

Lily laughed at Nicky's comic expression. 'I dunno. It wasn't easy.'

They were let into the Charms classroom by an extremely short wizard. They all sat down and he went over to his desk and stood on a tall pile of books. After taking the register he introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. Then they all opened their books near the front and started work on a charm that was supposed to make an object jump once. After practicing the wand action for a few minutes, Flitwick got them to say the word along with him without their wands.

'_Sautin_.' The class chorused.

'That's correct.' Squeaked the Professor. 'Make sure you pronounce it properly; of you never know what might happen. And remember, _Raise and Sweep_.' He said, demonstrating the movement with his wand as he did so.

The class set to work. Lily watched Nicky attempting the spell on the small rubber ball they had been presented with.

'_Sautin_.' She said, concentrating on moving her wand as they had been shown. The ball twitched, but otherwise stayed still.

'Oh you have a try Lily.' Nicky muttered, shoving the ball over.

Lily withdrew her wand and waved it carefully at the ball, saying the incantation carefully.

The ball leapt into the air and hit the ceiling immediately, plummeting back down and landing on James's head. Sirius, Lily and Nicky burst out laughing, and Professor Flitwick praised Lily for the excellent spell.

As they wondered the corridors during break, Nicky shook her head at Lily. 'I see I've befriended a very powerful witch.' She said, obviously trying to sound light-hearted. 'That's two lessons where you've come out top, and you've won fifteen house points already.

After break they had History of Magic. It was taught by Professor Binns; an ancient, grey-haired man with a monotone voice. No one had any idea how long he had been teaching at Hogwarts, just that it was a long time. Lily and Nicky were bored soon after he started lecturing them on goblin rebellions. The two girls took it in turns to take notes while the other went into a stupor.

After the longest hour they had ever sat through, the Gryffindor first years hurried to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When they arrived they saw that the Slytherin's were already lined up outside. Sirius scowled when he saw Severus talking to the blond-haired boy. James saw his look and noticed them as well.

'Typical, we have to have the best lesson with _them_.' He muttered, scowling as well.

The door opened and Amy stepped out. James and Sirius exchanged smiled, suddenly thinking that Defence Against the Dark Arts had got a lot better. Amy smiled at them, short dark hair glinting in the light.

Everyone filed in. Lily smiled at Amy, and received a happy greeting in return. As the girls sat down near the front, Nicky questions Lily as to how she knew the teacher.

'Oh, I forgot to say. She was the teacher who took me to Diagon Alley. She's really nice.'

Further talk was forestalled as Amy closed the door and walked to the front of the airy classroom.

'Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts.' She said brightly. 'I am Professor Lerta.' Her eyes were scanning the class piercingly, taking in everyone's faces.

She took the register efficiently, and then addressed them again. 'In this classroom it is my job to teach you to defend yourselves against dark creatures, hexes and curses. What I am teaching you is important, and I don't want people messing around in this room because it could be dangerous.' Her black eyes fixed in James and Sirius, who looked up guiltily from the notes they were writing.

'_Accio Parchment_.' Said Amy, pointing her wand at them. The boys recoiled at the wand, but then lunged forwards to try and grab the parchment as it rose off the desk and started flying towards Professor Lerta. However, it slipped out of their fingers and Amy caught it.

She glanced down, scanning their writing. The class held it's collective breath, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly the teacher laughed, and looked at the two red-faced boys at the back of the room. 'I thank you both for the compliment, but ask you in future not to write notes. This time I'll just give you a warning, but next time you will both loose house points or gain a detention.'

Lily looked back at James and Sirius and giggled to Nicky. 'I wish I could see what they had written on that note. They look like they wish they could disappear.'

They spent the rest of the lesson being questions about various creatures, such as Grindylows and Red Kapps, to see what they knew already. They left the lesson in high spirits, confident that they were going to enjoy Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'What do we have now?' Lily asked her friend eagerly. Nicky fished her timetable out of her pocket.

'Lunch.' She replied with a smile.

They ate their lunch in the Great Hall, which was easy to locate because that was where everyone else was heading. After eating they headed outside to see the grounds. They could see the figure of the large man who had met them last night moving around near a hut by the forest. The lake that they had sailed over was huge, and this was where the two girls headed. Many other students were outside as well, making the most of the last summer sunshine.

It was relaxing to sit outside on the lakeshore. Lily played her fingers over the surface of the water and looked up at the sky. It was still warm, although Lily knew that before long autumn would start to set in.

Conveniently, their next lesson was outside on the grounds too. They had Herbology, which was taken in one of the outdoor greenhouses. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years started to group outside the greenhouses, and the teacher turned up just after the bell went. He was a tall, broad man with a kindly face and, strangely enough, green hair. He had a long twisted beard, also green in colour, which somewhat resembled a tangled vine.

'Afternoon all.' He said pleasantly. 'I'm Professor Grant, and I'm your Herbology teacher.' He paused and looked around at everyone. 'No, in Herbology you'll be handling some fairly dangerous plants. 'Cos of this I expect everyone to pay full attention to what I'm saying. No, please go into greenhouse one, and mind the strangling vine as you go in.'

James and Sirius were nearest to the door, so they headed in first. Everyone shuffled around the large surface down the middle of the house. There were trays with various plants on them, and Professor Grant called out that there were three people to a tray. The boys ended up with Peter, the Gryffindor sharing their dorm. Lily and Nicky were joined by a shy looking girl called Stephanie.

'The plant on your tray is called the _Mistucular Coltar_. It was discovered by Mr Coltar in South East Asia in 1874. Originally he harvested it because he though it was the very rare and valuable _Mistucular_ plant. The _Mistucular _is valuable because it can only be found in three places in the world, and it only flowers on midsummer's night for one hour. It can be used to counteract almost any poison, but is not commonly known due to its rarity. However, the _Mistucular Coltar_ is not an antidote, merely very effective for clearing up colds.'

They spent the rest of the double lesson learning to care for the plants. These ones were only young, and it would be their task to look after the plants. Re-potting proved difficult, because the roots appeared to have a life of their own and wrapped around anything they could. Lily at last managed to extract hers from her pot when it wrapped itself firmly around her hand, and it took the efforts of both her and Nicky to remove it.

Sirius and James managed to pot theirs quite successfully, and spent the next ten minutes trying to persuade the Peter's plant to detach itself from its face where it had stuck. Once he was free Peter was ridiculously grateful, thanking them profusely for their help.

The double was spent watering, feeding and pruning the innocent looking plants, and the class at last trouped out filthy and covered in soil. The girls headed up to the common room for showers, and then set about doing their homework.

As Lily flicked through her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, she considered how much work for magic there really was. She hadn't expected to be set much homework, let alone something for every subject. For Herbology they had to write a short essay on the properties of the _Mistucular Coltar_ and the _Mistucular_ and how to tell them apart. For transfiguration they had to practise transfiguring the needles, and in Charms they had to write a long paragraph on the _Sautin_ charm. Professor Binns had set them an essay on the Giant laws and they had to research Boggarts.

Lily dropped her quill thankfully when the bell for supper rang. She only had her History of Magic homework left, and that wasn't in until Wednesday. After eating supper the girls decided they couldn't bother to do any more homework, and Lily asked what wizards did in their free time. In this was Nicky introduced her to wizard's chess, which Lily was not very good at as she always felt so sorry for the players that she took. They both went to bed in god spirits, tired after their first day.

_N/B: So, What do you all think? Not much happened plot-wise in this chapter, but that is all coming. I just enjoyed lessons. What do you think of the plants I invented? I couldn't think of any names._

_All that remains it to thank my reviewers for the last chapter (note I had two). And I'm glad you liked the names, I was having problems of thinking of original ones._

_Please REVIEW!_


	8. Potions

Fanfic

The Marauders – Book One

Disclaimer: All main characters and settings belong to J K Rowling

N/A: _Sorry I haven't posted for ages; I have been concentrating on my _Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth_ story._

Chapter Eight – Potions 

Lily woke up suddenly and opened her eyes. Right in front of her face was a ball of black fur. She jumped in surprise and only just managed to avoid crying out. When she realised it was only Midnight lying curled up on her pillow she relaxed and smiled, absentmindedly stroking her. Looking around the dorm Lily was surprised at the changes the girls had already made.

Frankie had surrounded her bed with many immobile pictures of Queen, mainly Freddie Mercury. She also had a moving but thankfully silent picture of a male wizard singer. Lydia had what appeared to be a large pink ball of fluff on her bedside table, but Lily had been told that it was actually a Puffskein; a pet which didn't appear to do very much. Samantha had covered her dresser in pictures of her family and various friends. Nicky and Kate's beds were smothered in posters of Quidditch teams, although they both supported different teams, which had already caused several friendly debates.

The bell rang, and Lily reluctantly got out of bed. She hurried to the bathroom and was washed and dressed before the others had even managed to get out of bed. Remembering Nicky's inability to get out of bed the morning before, Lily headed over and whipped the covers off the bed in one movement. Then she threw open the window and sat on the edge of her bed to watch Nicky's cold discomfort.

They finally headed down to breakfast and got there in time to wolf some food down before it all faded away. They got severely lost on their way to their potions lesson, due to the fact they had misread the room and thought it said Room 3 instead of Dungeon 3. Consequently they were twenty minutes late in arriving.

Everyone was already sitting on benches behind desks when the two girls timidly entered the room. As they opened the heavy door, multi-coloured steam floated out of the room into their faces. The teacher looked up from the front where he was talking to a short boy. He was a fairly short, fat man with brown hair. He scanned Lily and Nicky's faces with an inquisitive look.

'I guess you are the two missing students. I'm glad you decided to turn up for my first lesson.'

Lily and Nicky hovered in the doorway, trying to figure out if they were in trouble or not.

'Well don't hover in the door letting all the heat out.' The Professor demanded, and the girls hurried in and shut the door, then headed over to a table where Kate and Frankie were sitting.

'Who's that?' Lily muttered to Frankie as she fished out her books.

'Professor Slughorn.' She looked at Lily with a smile. 'You left breakfast before us, how come you're so late?'

Nicky replied. 'Lily misread the map and we ended up on the top floor before we realised our mistake.'

'And then Nicky got stuck in a trick step and it took us ages to get her out again.' Lily countered. Nicky just laughed and sat down.

The Professor was leaning forwards to stir a potion in one of the many cauldrons scattered about the room. Steam of many different colours and thicknesses rose from the variety of potions on display. He was talking to a group of four Slytherins, although the girls couldn't hear what he was saying.

'What did we miss?' Lily asked, trying to see if the girls had taken many notes.

Frankie shrugged, looking slightly amused.

Kate answered somewhat grumpily. 'He's just been talking to people; finding out who their families are and so on.'

Nicky raised her eyebrows at Kate's tone, but decided not to comment. She looked up at the Professor, who was talking to that greasy-haired Slytherin, Snape, at the front of the class. At last the large man straightened up and headed over to their bench. Lily fidgeted nervously; she hated getting into trouble.

'And who are these two young ladies?' Professor Slughorn enquired in a pleasant voice.

Exchanging nervous glances with her friend, Lily answered. 'I'm Lily Evans.

'And I'm Nicky Gutteridge.' Nicky added.

The professor looked at them assessing for a minute, his eyes fixed first on Lily's almond shaped eyes and then on Nicky's face. It was to the latter he eventually spoke. 'You look remarkable like a witch I used to know, Karen Bealey. She was all right at potions, although her true power was with people if I remember correctly. Yes, yes…I was at Hogwarts only a few years above her. I remember she could always talk herself out of trouble.'

Nicky looked surprised, but also flattered that her mum had been remembered and she had been recognised. 'Karen's my mother. Pete Gutteridge is my dad.' She added, wondering if Slughorn would remember him too.

'Pete?' The Professor asked, surprise evident on his face. 'Pete and Karen? Well, well. I didn't know that. Yes, Pete was very intellectual wasn't he? Always top of the class. Probably never met a spell that he couldn't master. Yes…very interesting combination…' He mused.

After a short pause he turned his attention to Lily. 'Now you, however, I don't recognise my name nor looks.'

'My parents never came here.' Lily said, trying not to make it sound like a bad thing. 'They're both muggles.'

'I see.' Was all Slughorn said, before turning and heading to the front of the classroom.

James and Sirius were sitting on a bench with Peter, and they were feeling bored. They had all been talked to and assessed in turn. Slughorn had been very interested to discover Sirius' family, and had talked to an increasingly annoyed Sirius about them for a fair while. He too knew of James' parents, and was keen to talk of his father who he was in regular contact with. James' father experimented with potions, and was constantly trying to invent new ones with uses to the magical world. He had produced many potions that were now in regular use at St Mungo's Hospital, and Slughorn was quick to point out that he was often asked for advice. Peter however, seemed of little interest to Slughorn. Although he was pureblood his parents were just an ordinary and none too talented witch and wizard.

'Did your father really invent the _Lispituclar_ potion?' Peter asked, awe evident in his voice. James nodded, smiling slightly at the hero-worship in the boys eyes. 'I had that when I was younger, to get rid of my lisp. You have no idea how thankful I am. You must be amazing at potions already, with a father like that.'

James shrugged in an off-hand way, secretly basking in the attention. He caught Sirius' eye and smiled. Just then Professor Slughorn walked to the front of the dungeon and coughed to get everyone's attention. The class stopped talking and looked up at him.

'Right, now I know you all we can get down to the actual business of potions. I would like to start off by showing you some potions that you will hopefully be able to produce by the end of this year, and a few more that you will master in the next few years if you work hard.' Here he looked around smiling, as if expecting everyone to be thrilled by this news. He walked to a near by cauldron with a thick green mixture that was bubbling slowly.

After they had been told the names of many potions, often supplied by Lily who appeared to have an excellent mind for remembering them. Nicky looked down at her scroll of parchment covered in notes on the names and properties of the various potions, and was glad that they had just finished the last one.

'Right. For your homework I would like you to learn that short list of potions, their properties and what they look like for a test on Friday.'

James looked at Sirius disbelievingly. 'What, all twenty?' He whispered in horror. Sirius nodded unhappily as he glanced down his parchment.

During the second half of their lesson they set to attempting to make a simple potion from the front of their textbook. Slughorn strolled around the classroom, correcting people and advising them, generally making sure that there were no major accidents.

'Why would we want to make a potion that will cure boils?' Sirius muttered to James as he crushed a pair of snake fangs and sprinkled then into his dark blue potion. James glanced at his own potion, which was brown. He glanced at the instructions in his book, which were telling him it should be sky blue. He dropped in a few more dry nettles, hoping that they night help. Instead the potion hissed and turned green and started bubbling furiously.

Lily was having much more success at this stage. Nicky looked at her friend's potion, which was the perfect shade of sky blue, and shook her head in surprise. 'How did you do that?' She asked incredulously.

'I just followed the instructions.' Lily replied, sprinkling a touch of powdered doxy wings into the mixture. A slight waft of purple steam floated up, and the potion acquired a few purple swirls that moved exactly at the book described.

'Well just look at mind.' Nicky replied, slightly grumpily. Hers was a strong turquoise, which was better then lots of people had managed but paled into insignificance next to Lily's.

Lily glanced at it for a second, then handed Nicky a bowl of powder. 'Sprinkle a pinch of this in.'

Nicky sniffed it dubiously. 'What is it?'

'Powdered marigold petals.'

Nicky looked at the instructions. 'It doesn't say marigold here.'

'I know, I put it in by mistake. But it worked.'

Nicky shrugged and did as her friend suggested, and soon her potion paled into blue.

At the end of the lesson, Slughorn congratulated Lily and Nicky whole-heartedly on their potions, commenting that Lily showed a natural talent. When he saw Severus' he was hugely impressed, and showed the whole class the accuracy of the potion's appearance, and awarded Slytherin ten house points. James and Sirius left potions feeling very annoyed that Severus had beaten them, although glad that Lily had done as well and had also received house points.

After break, James and Sirius headed up to the transfiguration classroom with Peter in tow. James, who had a good memory for direction, led them right so that they were early for the lesson. James took out his wand and twirled it experimentally in his fingers, accidentally letting off a stream of sparks. A couple hit Sirius in the face, and a few caught Peter on his arm. They didn't really hurt, but stung like mad.

'Attack your own friend would you?' Sirius demanded in a mock-threatening voice. He drew his wand and waved it at James, sending off a string of fiery red sparks. James dodged and banged into Peter, who was rubbing his arm. Grabbing the boy James used him as a shield and Peter was struck by yet more sparks.

Deciding that he had had enough, Peter whipped out his own wand and waved it at the pair of boys, hitting them with sparks. When everyone else started arriving James, Sirius and Peter were shooting sparks and sometimes stars at each other, dodging behind statues and laughing loudly. It was only when someone shouted that Professor McGonagal was arriving that they shoved their wands away and hurried to join the queue for the classroom, rubbing various sore spots.

Nicky had quite enjoyed the display, and whished that she could join in. Lily wasn't really sure what to think; it was defiantly against the rules, but even she couldn't repress a small smile at the boys' antics and comic faces.

In transfiguration they were all handed out matchsticks again. As everyone checked their notes from the day before and struggled to remember what to do, Professor McGonagal wandered around helping people. James knew that he could change the matchstick into a needle easily; he could sense it. But he just couldn't quite work out how. It was the most frustrating situation as he sat staring at it, wand held loosely in his hand.

Sirius was watching Peter as he struggled to change his matchstick in anyway. He was frowning and muttering to himself, his face turning red with concentration. Sirius laughed and poked James to get his attention.

'Looks like he's constipated, doesn't he.' The boys laughed loudly and Peter turned to look at them enquiringly. They just smiled and said nothing.

At the end of their lesson very few people had managed to change their matchsticks. Nicky watched as McGonagal congratulated a pair of Ravenclaw girls for their achievements, then glanced down at her own matchstick. She was sure that it was turning pointed at one end, although it was nothing compared to Lily's which looked exactly like a needle with no hole. She left the lesson feeling fairly dispirited, but soon cheered up at the though of Herbology next.

James and Sirius were still laughing at Peter as they left the classroom, and finally consented to tell the boy what they had been laughing about. Sirius was the only on of the three who had achieved anything in the way of transfiguration, and James teased him jokingly as they walked across the grounds to the greenhouses.

Herbology was calmer then it had been the day before. All of the plants had grown noticeably over-night, but they didn't need re-potting yet. They watered the plants and were then shown how to remove small red parasites from the undersides of the leaves. The leaves twisted when you held them, and if you held too hard then they ripped off.

Nicky held her leaf gently, twisting her hand with its movement as she used her tweezers to pick a parasite off. She let go and watched as Lily attempted the same with her own plant, succeeding only in pulling off the leaf she was holding. When they left the greenhouse at the end of the lesson, Nicky couldn't help but feel slightly pleased that she was better then Lily at something, even if it wasn't by much.

After eating lunch, Lily persuaded Nicky to go to the library with her. Lily was an avid reader, she had heard that Hogwarts had a massive library and couldn't wait to visit it.

They entered through the doors into a huge room full with bookshelves bursting with books. Nicky found the quite atmosphere slightly intimidating, but Lily felt perfectly at home and thankful for the unusual quietness compared to the rest of the school. As she moved forwards to browse the bookshelves, Lily noticed several older students sitting at tables and working hard.

'They're seventh years.' Nicky whispered, coming to stand beside her. 'They have their NEWTs this year. Looks like the teachers aren't being kind with the homework.'

'NEWTs?' Lily asked, intrigued.

'Oh my god!' Nicky exclaimed, perhaps somewhat too loudly for a library. 'Something Lily doesn't know!'

Less then three seconds later the librarian, Madame Piper, was bustling them out of the library and muttering about unwelcome loud voices.

'Well done Nicky.' Lily sighed, looking at the firmly shut door longingly. 'I didn't even get to borrow any books.'

Nicky shook her head, smiling at her friend. 'You have plenty of books to keep you occupied lily.' She commented.

'Well, what are NEWTs anyway?' Lily asked, still sounding slightly annoyed.

'They're the exams you take at the end of your seventh year. You take your OWLs at the end of your fifth year.'

'I didn't realise wizards had exams and homework and things like that.'

'How would you get a job if you didn't have any qualifications?' Nicky asked, looking surprised.

'I don't know.' Lily replied with a shrug. 'What do witches and wizards do once they leave school?'

'They get a job.' Nicky said, looking at Lily strangely.

Lily laughed. 'I'm not a complete imbecile. I just wondered what _sort_ of job. Like muggles become bankers or teachers or doctors.'

'Wizards can become bankers and teachers too. Someone has to teach us.'

'But I thought to goblins ran the banks.'

'They run the banks, but they have curse-breakers who get gold and do jobs for them. And what are doctors anyway?'

'You go to them if your hurt and they heal you.'

'Oh, those muggle people who cut open their patients.' Nicky said with a shiver. 'We don't have them. We have Healers at St Mungo's, the wizard's hospital in London. They can heal anything.'

The girls headed up to defence Against the Dark Arts, still talking about various professions, both magical and non-magical. Lily hadn't realised that there were so many wizarding jobs, and she wondered what she wanted to be when she was older. As they waited outside the classroom (they were miraculously there before the bell) Nicky was reminded of one of the most dangerous wizards professions.

'Auror.'

'What's that?'

'They're wizards that fight other wizards, a bit like muggle police and army. It can be a really dangerous job, especially against Dark Wizards.'

'You mean…there are such things as Dark Wizards.'

Nicky nodded gravely. 'Normally they don't get very powerful. They get caught and sent to prison while they are still growing. But occasionally one will grow too powerful, too much for the authorities to handle. The last one was not that long ago, Grindlewald. I wasn't born then but my parents were. They shudder whenever they think of it. I was Dumbledore himself who defeated Grindlewald.'

The girls fell silent, each left with their own thoughts. It was just staring to occur to Lily how real magic was. It wasn't just something that she could learn to do tricks with. When she was older she would need this magic to get a job and make money. And magic was dangerous too, very dangerous. Lily only prayed that there would not be another dark wizard in her lifetime.

When they entered the classroom, the pupils noticed there was a large tank of the teacher's desk. Inside the tank among the seaweed was a grotesque creature watching them eerily through the water. When Professor Lerta came in she explained that is was a Grindylow, and proceeded to teach them about it. For homework they were told to write a short essay on Grindylows and how to defend yourself against them.

'That was a really interesting lesson.' Lily commented as they headed out of the classroom. 'What do we have next?'

Nicky, who was already consulting her timetable, looked up with her eyebrows raised. 'Proper Use of magic.'

'What's that?'

Nicky shrugged. 'Dunno. Never heard of it.'

'We don't have any textbooks for it.' Lily said thinking hard. 'We'll just have to go along and see.'

A/N: _I know this chapter doesn't have an amazing ending, but if I added the Proper Use of Magic lesson in and everything else I was going to it would be far too long._

_If you read this please review, even if it is just to tell be that you are reading it._

_Thank you_

_Reth_


End file.
